The Ultimate Love
by Chimuki
Summary: I am Alpha! You are Beta! She is MINE!
1. Decisions

_Decisions_

A/N: The sword that Sesshoumaru is using in this story is his new sword from the new Inuyasha series. Also I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha.

A lone figure sat quietly under the tree, he looked peaceful and regal from afar, but if you were close enough you would see golden eyes flashing crimson and back to gold, you would also hear the low growl associated with each flash of color.

_"_**_We have waited to long for our mate, you said you would talk to her and yet we are still alone_**_. _

_"_"Yes but you have to understand she is human we are not, she will need time to adjust to our life style."

**_"NO you promised you would _****_try and you have only ignored our needs you have two days to talk to her or I will take control and I will explain she is ours and we are courting her, she WILL be OURS!!!"_**

He sighed, with a low growl he replied "you will not order this Sesshoumaru around or you will not be allowed to play in your form for a long time to come…but I will agree with you it has become very difficult to ignore our needs anymore how long has it been now?"

** "_It has been 4 years and we need our mate soon_**_" _

"Be Silent I'll find their group tonight and talk to her." Slowly he stood and stretched his aching muscles he didn't realize he had been sitting for so long. Pushing out his aura he located Inuyasha's group and headed that way. As he walked he was trying to remember what had driven him to this state if liking the miko, she had never done anything special to try and get his attention like most demoness' and humans but somehow she made it in his thoughts everyday. She was strong, brave, annoying, loud, rude, beautiful and even when he tried to forget her, the memories came stronger.

He finally made it and Inuyasha's group we're settling in for the night suddenly the loud mouth hanyou jumped from his tree branch. "What the fuck do you want asshole you ain't getting anything from any of us so don't think about trying."

"Inuyasha do you have to be so rude all the time, I mean really if he wanted us dead we would already be dead." He looked at Kagome at narrowed his eyes.

"I don't believe i was talking to you bitch so just shut the hell up I will do the talking this is my pack not yours!"

"Inuyasha SIT SIT SIT SIT"

"God damn it bitch when i get out of this hole your ass is mine"

Miroku used this opportunity to watch the silent Daiyouki he could see the demons eyes flashing and quietly tapped Sangos shoulder to get her attention when she finally looked she gave a brief nod of her head at what she seen, they took several steps back to give the lord room for what they knew was about to happen. Sesshoumarus eyes were bleeding red and he was clenching both fist causing small streams of blood to flow. At first the growl was low and with each passing threat Inuyasha hollered it became louder and louder until finally Kagome looked up and gasped at what she saw.

**"Inuyasha you are beta not ALPHA "**

** "I CHALLENGE YOU INUYASHA FOR THE PACK!!"**

Nobody knew what to think one minute here's the almighty Lord of the West Sesshoumaru (the killing perfection) standing silently observing everything and then he's challenging Inuyasha, what nobody knew was that they each had the same thought I hope sesshoumaru wins! Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru and then to Miroku and Sango with disbelief on her face. She sighed and turned to Shippou.

"Come on honey I don't want you watching this" kagome softly whispered to shippou.

They heard Inuyasha laughing and turned to see what he thought was so funny, his ears were slightly pinned back and he had tears rolling down his cheek from laughing so hard.

"Do you really think so highly of worthless humans now that you want to fight me? OK let's do this!"

Inuyasha smirked he didn't care if his brother took the pack it would finally free him to be with kikyo and he wouldn't have to tend to that stupid bitch anymore oh he couldn't wait for this to be over.

Sesshoumaru looked to the pack and gave a slight nod which they all returned then turned and walked to the empty field away from the village and the pack, he didn't need anything to happen to anyone and he knew Inuyasha was reckless any time he pulled his sword.

They finally made it the field and each took there battle stance, Inuyasha unsheathed tetsusaiga while Sesshoumaru unsheathed Bakusaiga.

Sesshoumaru pointed the blade down and pushed back on his heel grounding himself for his attack he lifted his sword and swung downwards in an arc letting his yokai push through his blade as he made contact with Inuyasha's sword. The blast caused inuyasha to fly into a tree before he could get back up he felt a charge in the air and he knew if he didn't dodge this attack he dead.

Inuyasha jumped into the air over sesshoumarus head "Wind Scar" but sesshoumaru dropped down and rolled away before the attack could reach him with a simple twist he was back on his feet, the sounds of steel clashing rang through the field after another attack was blocked from inuyasha, Sesshoumaru flicked his wrist, extending his yokai whip and sweeping Inuyasha off of his feet.

Sesshoumaru didn't hesitate he dove forward, the arc of his sword cutting through the air towards Inuyasha's chest with a hum he rolled to the left and jumped up with an angry shout he dove for Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's sword came arcing down and Sesshoumaru easily blocked.

Always moving never staying in the same spot was throwing Inuyasha off center and only serving to make him angrier. Inuyasha's blade made a whooshing sound as he swung at Sesshoumarus side. Sesshoumaru pulled back and did a half turn around Inuyasha's blade and smashed Bakusaigas hilt into the back of Inuyasha's head rendering him unconscious.

"Like I said half-breed you were only a beta"

_Hoped you enjoyed this more detailed chapter. If anyone has ideas or suggestions they would like to see worked into the story feel free to let me know. _


	2. Answers

_Answers_

Sesshoumaru made his way back to the group and narrowed his eyes on each one taking in every detail, the monk Miroku could be useful but his hand wanders to much and his wind tunnel may not be useful if Naraku decides to bring his wasps, the slayer Sango great discipline strong attacks could be very useful but she must not be allowed to fight her brother, kilala the slayers companion useful for air attacks, Shippou our mates kit we can not let any harm come to him. Last but not least **my** miko.

Long strong legs, nice curved hips, flat stomach, well proportioned breast, beautiful full lips, cute button nose, warm blue eyes, beautiful long black hair.

"_**we must stop thinking and start acting soon we need mate please"**_

_ **"**_Stop whining, I know we need our mate but first we must get her trust before we can court her properly"

Kagome stood staring at the demon lord wondering why he kept looking at her that way but she simply shrugged and turned her attention to the pack.

"Since we already have camp set up, how about we go take a bath Sango? I'm sure we could use the break and relax a little." Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, and whispered so softly he almost missed it.

"Sesshoumaru-sama could you watch the pervert monk so he doesn't sneak up on us" He gave a slight nod to Kagome and after she gathered her bathing supplies he stopped her with a package.

"Since this Sesshoumaru is now the alpha, you need to start wearing appropriate clothing your clothes are indecent." Kagome blushed but didn't argue she needed to speak to Sango about this whole situation so she wouldn't argue about his comment until after she had answers.

Sango and Kagome made there way to the springs neither one saying a word afraid if they said something wrong they might offend the demon lord. They both stripped and slipped into the hot spring relaxing in the warmth.

"Sango why did Sesshoumaru want to take the pack from Inuyasha? I know Inuyasha was being a pain but I never knew one member could challenge another member in the way he did." Kagome bent her legs to her and rested her chin on her knees trying to figure out his motives. Sango was lost in her own thoughts on how to answer Kagome about the situation.

"Kagome do you remember what I explained about the alpha male of a pack?" At her nod she continued.. "Well Sesshoumaru felt that Inuyasha was abusing his power as alpha he wasn't providing for the pack the way he should be, you see the alpha male is supposed to provide food, clothing, shelter, protection, and he's also supposed to stop the negative feelings or emotional problems within the pack." Sango stopped and studied her long time friend to see her reaction.

Kagome didn't know what to think Inuyasha had always been the same ever since kikyou was brought back he's always called her names and made the group find there own food and shelter, then there was the physical abuse when sango and miroku wasn't around his excuse was she was a pathetic excuse for a miko and he needed to slap her around to build her endurance so they wouldn't have to stop so often. She looked at the scar from where Inuyasha clawed her one time when they were alone. She opened her mouth to talk and all that came out was sob.

Flashback

"Kagome since Miroku and Sango are away and Shippou is with Kaede we're going to work on strengthing your defense."

She didn't want to work on anything she had been secretly training with miroku on her spiritual powers and learning the sword from Sango. She had a really bad feeling that this wasn't really what was going on and he was trying to find a reason to hurt her. Slowly they walked out of the cover of the trees and Inuyasha took his stance, he smirked and charged at Kagome before she had time dodge the attack he clawed her from her right shoulder down her chest to her left hip.

He smiled evilly "you always were pathetic Kagome, how much longer will it be before you forfeit your life to give kikyou back her soul? It shouldn't take to long since we are only allowing you to live long enough to complete the jewel." He started walking towards the soul stealers in the tree line before he disappeared he turned to her a growled his warning.

"If you think of returning to your time and sealing the well first I'll kill your kit, then the slayer and monk, you will not escape us kikyou can break your seals and after I kill your family I'll drag you back and kill you."

After he disappeared into the forest she sat on the ground and called forth her healing power, once she healed it enough to walk she returned to the village to change her clothes before anyone returned. She sat silently thinking on what Inuyasha had said she wanted to cry but nothing would come out she cried all her tears away on her walk back. She decided it was time for training to step up a notch if she couldn't run home and hide then she would go home and say her good-byes and then destroy the well. She would not let anything happen to her family because he was a stupid half-breed that wouldn't let go of his past.

When Sango and Miroku finally came back everyone was sitting around the fire. Kagome erected a sound proof barrier and told her story of what happened between her and Inuyasha and explained her plans of destroying the well. Sango was crying and Miroku was shaking with anger, Kaede silently shook her head listening to the girls tale of the hanyou.

"Kagome you don't have to do this I can suck him and kikyou into my wind tunnel and then there won't be problems from either one of them." Miroku was having a very difficult time agreeing to let Kagome do this but he also knew it wasn't his decision.

"You can't do that Miroku we need him to help us defeat Naraku besides I had made my decision to live in this time a while ago I just didn't want Inuyasha to know. So since we're all agreed in this plan I'm going to need you three to walk me to the well so I can say good-bye to my family." Just as kagome lowered the barrier and they walked out the hut Inuyasha came walking up.

"Where the hell do you think your going? Shippou growled and then jumped infront of Kagome

"Kagome is going home to get supplies so that when you showed up we could leave, where were you anyway we haven't seen you since yesterday?" Inuyasha picked shippou by his tail and growled back "If it was your fucking business i would tell you"

"We are walking to the well Inuyasha I will be back in exactly two hours and then we can go" kagome moved to take shippou from inuyasha but was smacked across the face for trying.

"Remember what I said bitch I'll hold your kit just to make sure you don't try anything, you can have him back when you return." She nodded and didn't say anything she knew it was useless to argue right now. She jumped over the lip of the well and the warmth of the blue light surrounded her she was going to miss this so much she thought sadly.

_ until next time...._

please review if not that's ok thanks for reading anyway


	3. Promises

_Promises_

Kagome climbed out of the well and opened the doors of the well house, looking at the sky she laughed lightly the weather seemed to match her mood the clouds rolling in were dark gray and you could smell the rain in the air. She walked into the house replacing her shoes with her house slippers and made her way into the kitchen.

"Momma it's so good to see you" she said while hugging her mother "could you put some tea on please I need to speak with you about something that's very important and I don't have a lot of time?" Sakura smiled and nodded her head after she was done they both sat at the table and Kagome began her tale of the recent events about Inuyasha and her plans of wanting to destroy the well. Both women were crying by the time Kagome finished.

Sakura gave Kagome a huge hug and said that it was Kagome's choice and she wouldn't fight her on this because she knew how her daughter was. Sakura was just as stubborn so she couldn't blame Kagome for wanting to protect the family.

"Kagome there are some things I need to tell you as well, do you remember when your father died there was a huge argument between your grandfather and myself?" Sakura waited until she knew she had Kagome's full attention before continuing, "well your father had a book that is meant to be passed down to the oldest child when that child turned 16 but since you became so busy with going back and forth between times I wanted to wait until i thought you were ready. In all honesty I thought we had more time but since we do not I want you to take this book and study it very carefully." she said as she opened one the kitchen drawers and sat it in front of Kagome.

The book wasn't very big it was light blue and on the cover was a picture of the purified Shikon Jewel. She opened the cover and began to read the inscription inside the cover her eyes became misty and her hand was shaking because inside was a message to her from her father.

"Kagome,

My beautiful princess I am so sorry that I am not the one giving you this book, inside this book you will find spiritual spells to help aide you on your journey. Yes I knew you would make the trip through the well, because I had the gift of sight and I had seen your journey long before you started walking. I know of your hardships kagome and for that I am truly sorry that I wasn't able to be around to help you in your time of need, but please remember I love you and I know you are strong and you will be victorious on your quest. I can not tell you what you need to do but i can tell you this book holds the answer to almost everything you need. The first spell in this book with help you to control your power better, the second is to destroy the well once you return to the past but you must use this spell as soon you climb out in the past because Inuyasha will be waiting for you and for your quest to stay on the correct path he must see and hear the spell come from you. Please just trust me on this and don't worry about him finding this book because it has a barrier that will reject anyone but you and your chosen husband or mate which ever you choose. Know that I am proud of you my daughter and I am always with you. We will meet again I promise.

I love you Kagome

Love Always,

Dad"

Kagome looked up at her mother and suddenly she didn't feel as bad anymore about what she had to do because her mother already knew. "Momma even though you know what's going to happen I still feel a little bad about this but I promise I will be careful and I will find a way to get word to you about my life in the past I know a very powerful Daiyouki Lord that I'm sure will live until the present time." Sakura smiled and hugged her daughter "let's get you ready so that mutt won't hurt you anymore than he already has."

After everything was packed in the bags that she was taking her family walked her to the well house, "Kagome your grandfather has a gift for you that will aid you on your quest" she looked to her jii-chan and gasped at what he had in his hands, it was the most beautiful sword that she had ever seen she gladly accepted and when she unsheathed it a small tear slid down her cheek the sword was light and engraved on both sides of the blade was the inscription Shikon Miko.

"Jii-chan where did you get this its beautiful," he smiled at Kagome and explained that when he turned eighteen a demon blacksmith came to him and said it was gift for the future Shikon Miko that would be born into his family line. She thanked her grandfather and once more hugged everyone and said her last good-byes but before she could jump her grandfather stopped her,

"Kagome you need to know a little more about this sword you see there is a spell you must say and then any time you fight with it you can infuse it with your powers no one will ever be able to touch it, even after you die it will never be handled by anyone again." Kagome nodded and gave them a small smile and then jumped into the well for the last time.

Once she climbed out of the well she dropped her six bags and sat the sword down against the lip of the well, sitting in the grass she smiled as Shippou was dropped into her lap. "Finally lets go bitch, and why did you bring all that shit I ain't carrying nothin, growled the hanyou. Kagome sighed shaking her head she replied, "I thought it would be better if I brought a lot of supplies this time so I wouldn't have to go refill them again in a week, if you give me moment to rest I will carry them to Kaede's hut and then we can go."

She looked to her friends and gave a sad smile and little nod letting them know it was done "oh Inuyasha I almost forgot I need to show you something since we are all here could you SIT right there please?" she giggled as she stood and acted like she was going to retrieve something from a bag but instead she looked him in the eye and placed one had on the well

"What once allowed passage,

but will no longer be,

I ask the Kami to close thee."

Everyone watching gasped at what they were seeing the well had started cracking around the edges and then it started to crumble in on itself when it was over Inuyasha's only reply was "big deal the only thing that helped was me not killing your family after we kill you" he smirked and walked to the god tree looking over his shoulder before jumping into the tree and said "you all have one hour to get to Kaede's and back or I'll drag you all out of the village by you hair."

end flashback

Sango knew what Kagome was thinking about and decided to give her friend a few more minutes and then she would continue about what happened between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

_hope you liked the chapter until next time........_


	4. Enough

_Enough_

Kagome and Sango washed quickly and stepped out of the spring to dry off and kagome almost forgot about the package Sesshoumaru gave her but seen it at the last moment. She sat down and removed the paper and then she pulled out a gray silk kimono with sakura blossoms stitched on the bottom and a pink obi. She looked from the kimono to Sango and back again,

"I don't think I can wear this Sango it's beautiful and I don't deserve something like this."

Sango sadly shook her head she knew what kagome went through with Inuyasha and always wondered if she would have better off staying in her own time, but that isn't an option now so there wasn't a reason to dwell on things.

They were walking back to camp and Sango thought it would be a good time to inform kagome of how things were going to work now with Sesshoumaru around instead of Inuyasha, she took a deep breathe and looked at kagome "I think we need to finish our talk before we get back to camp kagome there are some important issues that need addressed."

"Since you are alpha female and Sesshoumaru is alpha male there's a good chance that his beast will try to court you."

"You see the alphas of a pack mate and since Inuyasha is gone our pack will become very different I honestly think that when we get back you should ask him about his intentions for you and the rest of us so we all know where we stand." Kagome shivered at the thought of being Sesshoumaru's mate, he couldn't really want her, she was a human and she wasn't pretty, or smart or funny or anything but a failure really he could do so much better than her.

"Sango do you think he'll try? I mean he could so much better than me, he deserves someone of higher status that would look good on his arm instead of a dirty human to taint his blood." Before Sango could reply they heard a low growl and the next thing they knew Sesshoumaru was standing in front of Kagome.

"Slayer this Sesshoumaru would like to speak to the miko alone for a moment"

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama" Sango gave Kagome a small smile and walked back to camp to wait for their return. Sesshoumaru took this time to really study the miko, he knew she would be even more beautiful in this kimono and he wanted her in only the finest silk possible.

"Come miko"

"I know the slayer has explained why everything has happened and I'm sure she explained the rules of courting to you" at kagome's nod he continued.

"This Sesshoumaru would like permission to court you" he watched kagomes face to gauge her reaction, he thought it was cute how she could go through so many emotions so quickly she went from confused to scared to disbelief she stood frozen to the spot and searched his golden eyes looking for any sign that he might be lying to her and when she didn't see anything she wondered why he would want her.

"I'm not sure Sesshoumaru-sama I don't mean any disrespect but you could do so much better than me, I am a mere human who would die sooner than you and I'm not strong enough for you I am sorry she said while looking down at her feet."

** _"Mate hurts, comfort mate"_**

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru when she heard a low growl and she noticed his eyes were red but there was still a speck of gold in them slowly Sesshoumaru walked to Kagome and wrapped her in his warm embrace.

"This Sesshoumaru thinks you are more than worthy to be our mate, we chose you a while ago but had to wait for you to be ready for us" she leaned back and looked into the Inu's eyes and thought maybe things could be different this time reluctantly she stepped out of his embrace and sat on hill overlooking the village.

"Sesshoumaru-sama do you think we could go slow if I allowed you to court me? There are things I would like learn and I have a quest to finish and I am going to need all the allies I can get ."

Kagome was still confused about the book her mother gave her but before she had the final battle with Naraku she would be stronger and if Sesshoumaru is the one that's going to make her stronger she will not turn him down, besides she always like Sesshoumaru she just couldn't tell anyone well until now that is.

**_"Mate will accept but you must agree to help her." _**

Sesshoumaru took back control and his beast quieted down so he could hear every word said.

"Miko this Sesshoumaru promises he will help you in anything you require"

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama for everything," Sesshoumaru silently shook his head "no sama kagome you are my intended the formalities are only for events." Kagome nodded and gave him a small smile.

He smirked he was so happy he wanted to howl but settled for letting his beast howl in privacy for the both of them. Once they made it back to camp kagome settled into her sleeping bag and tucked shippou in beside her and was soon fast asleep. Sango had gone to sleep after she and Miroku had their own discussion about the things going on.

So that left the monk and the demon. Sesshoumaru nodded at Miroku and he took that as his sign he could approach, so he sat down beside the silent lord. Miroku was just as curious about what was happening as everyone else was.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I hope you don't mind me asking but why did you wait so long to challenge Inuyasha for the pack? You knew how he was treating Kagome before what changed? Sesshoumaru thought about how he could answer the monks questions without giving away his secret, he finally had Kagome and he wasn't going to let anything or anyone get in his way now.

"This Sesshoumaru had learned of Inuyasha's betrayal about two moons ago but because of problems at my castle I couldn't leave until now. Since the pack is mine now when everyone is ready we will go west to my castle and I will explain in more detail there, for now monk get rest.

Sesshoumaru chose to sit beside Kagome while she slept he couldn't wait until he could freely show her his affections but first he would come up with a plan to help her become stronger like she needed. Truthfully he's had to many dreams about this little slip of a onna. Sometimes he would get out of bed and go straight to his private springs, oh how he hated relieving himself. He hadn't taken a female since he realized he was in love with the miko, oh how he wanted her so very badly...

until next time....


	5. Traveling

_Traveling_

Kagome opened her eyes just as the suns first rays of light touched the sky, she loved how peaceful this time was when there wasn't any fighting of course.

Kagome looked around camp and decided she would go hunt while everyone was still sleeping, strapping her bow and arrows on her back she quietly made her way to a fallen tree in the middle of the forest and sat down waiting for the animals to awaken. About a half an hour went by and Kagome was about to give up when finally a deer walked into her sights. Slowly and quietly she aimed her arrow at the deer and waited until she had a clear shot of the creature's heart, she released the arrow and watched as it hit it's mark and the deer went down without any suffering.

Kagome was getting ready to clean the deer when she heard a twig snap to her left, she turned around with an arrow pointing at the intruder only to find that it was Sesshoumaru, she quickly lowered the arrow and bowed offering her apology.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru I thought you were still asleep with the others" kagome stood back up but kept her eyes downcast looking at her feet afraid she did something wrong.

Sesshoumaru had watched the miko walk out of camp and he decided to follow her to see where she was going so early. He masked his aura and scent and watched as she sat down on the tree, he couldn't help but to admire her beauty as she sat there waiting, the suns rays were shining on her making her hair look like it had a bluish tint to it, her skin was nicely tanned from all the traveling and her legs were long and muscled, he couldn't wait to have them wrapped around his lean waist.

He was about to approach the miko when suddenly she took aim on the unsuspecting deer and watched as she killed it in one shot. He was impressed it took most people at least two shots to bring down a deer that size. He liked the idea that she could take care of herself and the others in their pack just in case there was ever a time when he had to leave he knew things would be done properly. When he came out of his observing place he knew she would be surprised but he didn't expect her to aim at him or apologize so quickly.

"You don't need to apologize Kagome, I was just wondering where you were sneaking off to it's my responsibility to know what's going on with the pack members."

Kagome blushed and looked up at Sesshoumaru he was so handsome she still found it hard to believe he wanted her as a mate, but for now she wouldn't question it.

"I thought we established that I am alpha now, so that means you and the pack do not have to hunt anymore unless I'm away so why don't you go back to camp and I'll clean the deer and bring it to you for cooking," Kagome didn't think about the fact that Sesshoumaru had taken the pack this morning all she was thinking was supporting her family.

Kagome nodded and picked up her bow and arrows and started back towards camp. She thought she offended Sesshoumaru by hunting for the food. When she made it to camp she put some wood in the fire pit and started a fire so it would be ready for when Sesshoumaru came back with the meat, next she dug through her bag and found her book and some bags to store the extra cooked meat in for there journey.

Kagome sat on a log next to the fire and opened the book, she had skimmed through it before but now she wanted to take the time to actually read the contents inside. The first chapter was an explanation of a miko's spiritual powers and how to call on them in the time of need it also offered a spell to cast that would allow the user to train with their miko powers while asleep. She wrote a reminder on the edge of the bookmark for later, tonight she would cast this spell but what she didn't know was who her trainer would be.

Kagome put her book back in the bag and sat by the fire waiting for Sesshoumaru to return with the meat. She didn't have to wait long because he was already walking towards her with two large piles of meat. Kagome smiled as Sesshoumaru sat the meat down in front of her, she whispered a thank you as she got ready to prepare the meat.

Kagome walked to her bag and grabbed the meat seasoning that she always used on there food, after she put the food needing cooked over the fire, she took two bowls of raw meat and handed one to Sesshoumaru and the other to Shippou.

"I hope you don't mind Sesshoumaru but I seasoned your meat along with Shippou's if you don't like it let me know and I can wash it for you." Sesshoumaru nodded his head and picked up a piece to try, his eyes widened a little and he heard a snicker coming from the rest of the group he thought they we're laughing at him but with a quick explanation he knew otherwise.

"Miroku and Sango had that reaction also when i first introduced meat seasoning to them, before they tried it they thought I was poising the food." She giggled at the memory but she left out that they thought she was poising Inuyasha's food.

"Kagome, once everyone is ready we will be heading to my castle we should be there in about three hours time."

Kagome started packing the cooked meat along with the extra raw meat and then everyone pitched in to get the camp site cleaned. Once everything was done they met with Sesshoumaru by the tree he had been sitting beside, looking he noticed everyone was ready and it seemed not one of them was disappointed about leaving.

The group started their journey to the western castle and at first everything seemed a little odd and then kagome decided she needed to break the ice to make everyone a little more comfortable.

"Shippou would you like to play our traveling game I Spy? Shippou bounced up down smiling from ear to ear "Do I get to go first mama?" Kagome gave him small smile "Of course you know I always let you go first."

Shippou was so excited he loved this game. "I spy with my little eye something blue," hmmm everybody was thinking because it could be anything.

"Is it the sky?" asked Miroku. Shippou chuckled "nope, do you need another hint?" yes please replied Sango. "It's round" Nobody knew what he was talking about they we're looking everywhere, Sesshoumaru knew but he wasn't going to say anything unless no one could guess.

"Ok we all agree we don't know Shippou would you tell us please" he smiled and before he could answer Sesshoumaru smirked, "I believe the kit is speaking of the mikos eyes," Shippou's eyes lit up with humor "he's right it was mama's eye's, ok Sesshoumaru-sama it's your turn.

Sesshoumaru nodded once before thinking of item. "I spy something red" Sango smiled she hoped she'd get this one "Is it shippou's hair?"

"No slayer it is not."

"Does anyone need another hint?" Everyone nodded and waited wondering what his item was.

"It's hot" He didn't think anyone would get it right but Kagome thought for a few moments and finally decided to try, "Is it Kilala's flames?" He looked over at Kagome and smirked he loved that she was intelligent. "Yes miko you are correct."

With everyone finally comfortable they continued to play their game for the first couple of hours, they all stopped at a stream to fill the water bottles and have lunch. After they had packed up they continued on to the western castle.


	6. Training

_Training_

The traveling group had finally reached Sesshoumaru's home and each individual took in the beauty of the castle it was amazing. Once inside Sesshoumaru directed his guest into his study, they had plans to make and it couldn't wait any longer. Studying the group he finally had some sort of plan.

"While we are here everyone will be working on their individual training and then after a month of separate training we will start training as a group to grow stronger, so there will be no weaknesses for an enemy to find." Everyone agreed except for Kagome of course he knew she would be the one to disagree.

"I am sorry Sesshoumaru but we can't put our life on hold we still have an enemy to defeat and jewel shards to find." Sesshoumaru shook his head if she would let him finish this matter would be cleared up.

"I know you all have a sense of honor to the jewel and the defeat of the hanyou Naraku, but as I was going to say is that after two weeks of training we will all travel for two weeks collecting the jewel shards and trying to find out more information on Naraku's whereabouts, then we will come back and train more, does this sound acceptable to you?" He asked looking at Kagome. Kagome blushed and smiled.

"Of course Sesshoumaru," kagome replied.

"Tomorrow we will be testing everyone's skill levels, but for tonight you all need to rest I will have a servant show you to your chambers." Everyone nodded and waited for the maid to show them to their rooms.

"Kagome you will be coming with me and I'll show you to your chambers," Kagome was confused didn't he just say a servant would show her to her rooms why would he change it now?

"Your room will be next to mine since you are my intended mate," Kagome smiled and gave a simple nod and followed quietly behind Sesshoumaru. He smirked to himself he knew she was nervous about becoming his mate but he wasn't one to go back on his word. He would wait for her he already waited 4 years what was a couple months.

Once Sesshoumaru reached their wing she noticed that there were only two rooms his and hers, he stepped aside after he opened the door for her and he almost smiled at her response. Her eyes lit up when she seen her room it was beautiful.

The walls were light blue and in the middle of the room there was a western style four post queen size bed with cream colored curtains and to left was a wardrobe, she opened the door to set her bag in it and gasped at what she seen, inside the wardrobe were the finest made Kimono's that she had ever seen. Looking to Sesshoumaru she couldn't help but smile a real smile that reached her eyes.

"Are these really for me Sesshoumaru?"

He simply nodded and was shocked when Kagome came over to him and wrapped her arms around him in warm hug, he waited until she was done with her hug and when she turned to walk away she was stopped by Sesshoumaru grabbing her wrist and twirling her back around to face him but she had to look down at the floor afraid she would be to dizzy to look up yet.

Sesshoumaru hooked his index finger under her chin and brought her face up until she was looking him in the eye and he heard her quick intake of air when she seen all passion and love in his gaze and he wanted her to know it was meant for her only. Slowly he leaned his head down and captured her lips in a tender kiss it was supposed to be a quick chaste kiss but that all went out the window when he felt her arms go around his neck and pull him closer to deepen the kiss and then she moaned when he licked her bottom lip silently asking for entrance into her mouth which she gladly opened.

Sesshoumaru stopped kissing her and she whimpered low in her throat only to moan a moment later when he started nibbling and kissing her slender neck. He stopped and leaned his forehead against hers.

"We have to stop Kagome I told you i would wait for you and if we don't stop now i won't be able to keep that promise." Kagome sighed and nodded her head in agreement she couldn't risk speaking yet for fear of not sounding like herself.

"If you'd like i can show you where the indoor springs are so you may bathe and then I'll have a servant come show you to the dinning hall." Once again Kagome followed quietly behind Sesshoumaru but they didn't have to walk far because he was leading her to his chambers. Kagome shivered at the thoughts running through her head a little part of her was nervous but a big part of her wanted the passion she knew she would find with Sesshoumaru behind these doors.

Once inside with the door closed she stripped out of her kimono and slipped into the warm water, she washed quickly so she could sit and relax for a little while. She let her mind wonder to the kiss she had just shared with Sesshoumaru it felt so good to be kissed with such as a passion , he acted like a starved man that had just received a feast and she was pretty sure if he hadn't stopped she would have been devoured by now. That thought alone made her knees go weak it was good thing she was sitting down or she would have fell down.

She climbed out of the spring dried herself and after she put on her bra and panties there was a light knocking at the door and when Kagome opened the door she was greeted by a female kitsune youkai.

"Good evening Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru instructed i bring you a kimono and then show you to the dining hall." the servant said while bowing.

Kagome shook her head "please call me kagome I do not wish to be labeled as a lady until I earn the privilege, may I ask what your name is?" The servant nodded and replied "Hitomi lad..Kagome" Kagome smiled and moved to allow Hitomi in to help her dress.

When she seen the kimono she thought maybe someone had made a mistake this kimono was made from the same silk as the other one but the design was much prettier. It was a black kimono with white crescent moon the back and had white dogs howling at the moon all along the bottom with a white obi for the middle.

"I assure you Kagome this is meant for you and only you, this is a one of a kind kimono because the silver thread you see as stitch work is actually Lord Sesshoumaru's hair infused with some of his youkai to always protect you even if he isn't around."

That was unsuspected but very nice of him to think of that, she got dressed quickly and then sat down so Hitomi could do her hair, half of it was in a high ponytail that was then braided with the other half of her hair was down and for the finishing touches Hitomi pulled some strands of hair loose to frame Kagome's face. Afterwords she was lead down the long hallways to dining hall where everyone was already waiting. When the doors opened and Sesshoumaru looked up at her his hands became sweaty and his heart started beating faster, she was beautiful.

"Sorry everyone I didn't realize you would all be waiting for me." She waited for Sesshoumaru to direct her to her seat.

"Kagome it's alright you weren't late we all just arrived and as to your seat you sit next to me at my left." Kagome sat next to Sesshoumaru and waited to be served. Dinner went by without any problems and when everyone was done they retired to their rooms for a good nights sleep, all except Kagome.

Kagome opened the wardrobe and retrieved her book from her bag and opened it to the spell she needed. She laid down and repeated the words from the book.

"I summon my powers to train

as i slumber on this day"

All Kagome remembered was saying the spell and the next thing she knew everything went black. Suddenly there was a bright light and then after the light died down she could see blue outlines of people and hear whispering voices all around her.

"Excuse me but i don't know who is supposed to be training me if you could point me in the right direction i'll move out your way," Then she heard laughing from all around her.

"Silly girl we are the ones who will train you," replied the voices as one.

"Who are you do i know any of you? Your voices all sound so familiar to me." Again with the laughing what's with these people she thought sourly.

"We are your ancestors dear girl, we are from a strong line of holy power so the kamis decided one in our blood line would learn better from ones who had already achieved their goals in life and passed on." Kagome nodded she understood what they we're trying to say.

"Ok could we start our training now because I have physical training starting tomorrow and I need some rest before this happens."

"You always we're in a rush Kagome couldn't you slow down even a little," She shook her head negatively from side to side.

"I wish i could really but there are a lot more pressing matters to handle once my training has been completed." The voices sighed they knew what she meant that damned Naraku, they may be dead but they still knew what was happening.

"Each voice here has a separate gift and with each voice you absorb you shall gain there gift and with that you also gain the knowledge of how to use the gift from the memories of that spirit." Kagome didn't know what to think how was she going to handle all of these gifts and train for each one separately?

"Do not despair child there is no actual training here all you do is take in our gift and knowledge."

"I understand but how am i to learn each gift? Has anyone ever failed at this training?"

"We have never given all of our gifts to someone before you but we know you will prevail in this so please do not feel overwhelmed when you need to learn more about one or all of your gifts meditate and someone will always be with you in your time of need."

Before she could reply all the spirits were absorbed by her soul and just like the voices said she had knowledge of how to use all of their gifts. When she woke up she felt relaxed but stronger.

until next time....

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter. _


	7. Fates

_Fates_

Kagome awoke to Hitomi pulling the curtains open. She sighed as she climbed out of bed she knew today was going to be strenuous and so she decided she needed a good breakfast before the days start.

"Good morning Hitomi, did you sleep well?" Hitomi smiled at kagome she never would get over her mistresses warm natured attitude towards the servants.

"Yes m...Kagome I did, and what about you? Some of the servants we're worried about the strange barrier around your room last night." Kagome looked up confused she didn't put up a barrier but maybe it activated while she was training with her ancestors. She'd meditate on it later.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has asked for a meeting with you before you go down to breakfast, he is in his study." Kagome smiled and stood up going towards the door but was stopped by Hitomi.

"Are you going to wear your night gown down?" Hitomi asked with a giggle. Kagome blushed and looked down she had been in such deep thought about everything that went on last night she had forgotten to get dressed.

Hitomi walked over to the wardrobe and picked a kimono for kagome so that she could dress quickly and go down to meet with Sesshoumaru. Kagome stripped out of her night gown and Hitomi helped her with putting on the kimono then she sat down knowing Hitomi would want to do her hair. Personally she thought Hitomi secretly liked playing with her because she would brush it forever before actually deciding on a style. Finally she was dressed and ready to go.

"Thank you Hitomi I'm sure I will require your help again before dinner so please come to the bathing springs before dinner." Kagome said while exiting the room. She silently made her way down the corridor to Sesshoumaru's study, she was actually kind of nervous to see him, since she hadn't seen him last night.

Knocking lightly on the study door Kagome waited to be allowed entrance which didn't take long of course.

"Enter Kagome" Sesshoumaru said while looking over a document. Kagome sat in the chair across from Sesshoumaru and waited for him to begin.

Sesshoumaru might have looked busy to Kagome but he was actually looking over the document studying Kagome she looked amazing even just waking up. He had to stop his thoughts there because if he didn't they would instantly be sending his blood south and he couldn't do that again it took three cold dips in the lake to get his body to cool down after their kiss and he didn't want to go swimming yet this morning it was to early.

"Kagome the servants have brought to my attention that there was a barrier around your chambers last night and I was wondering if something was bothering you or if you felt threatened by something here to warrant a barrier?" Sesshoumaru asked while studying her body language she seemed relaxed and she didn't seem worried by anything.

"I haven't told you everything about me Sesshoumaru I have recently found some interesting things out about my family." Kagome replied.

Sesshoumaru sat his document down pretending to be busy wasn't working, especially since he wanted Kagome to know she had his undivided attention.

At Sesshoumaru's nod Kagome continued, "When I went to say good-bye to my family my mother gave me a book that my father had left me inside the book are spells and instructions about spiritual powers and how to call on them. Last night i used a spell before i went to bed that allowed me to train with my powers while i was asleep. I honestly didn't know about the barrier until this morning when Hitomi told me," she mumbled her apology while shyly looking down at her hands in her lap.

Sesshoumaru sat silently thinking on everything he was just told he remembered hearing something about this book when he was a pup but his father said it disappeared when a family with spiritual power had moved and that was the last he heard about it until now.

"Kagome would you bring me this book so that I may look at it." Kagome nodded and stood to get it, while thinking about the barrier her father had wrote about if she let Sesshoumaru touch the book and the barrier excepted him than that meant he was truly her intended and if it rejected him it meant he wasn't.

While Kagome was gone Sesshoumaru had found one of his fathers books explaining the prophecy about the Shikon Miko it was said that the true Shikon Miko would have the purest of holy power and would bare the mark of the jewel, and it was said that once she found her soul mate she would grow into her true form. But no one knew what that true form was.

He had heard her tale of how she came to his time and knew the jewel was ripped from her side so if his thoughts were correct that would be the mark, she finally came into her power but he still needed answers that only her book could give him.

Kagome was walking back to the study she just couldn't figure out if she should tell Sesshoumaru about the barrier or if she should keep silent about it until it either accepts or denies him. Slowly she reached out and knocked on the study door a little hesitant about this whole situation was she ready to accept the decision of the barrier and what was she supposed to do if he wasn't the one she was meant to be with. She was stalling and she knew it.

Once inside the study she finally decided she would sit the book down and wait for him to try to pick it up. Kagome sat back in her chair and silently watched her yokai lord from under her lashes as he walked around and sat down at his desk.

Sesshoumaru was lost in his own thoughts when he sat at his desk that barely noticed the book sitting right in front of him. Slowly as if in a trance he lowered his hand and then there was a soft knock at the door.

"Enter" he growled

Jaken scrambled into a low bow.

"Lord Sesshoumaru you are being summoned for council by the Northern Lord" Sesshoumaru sighed how he hated being part of the council. Sesshoumaru looked from the book to Kagome and frowned.

"I'm sorry Kagome can we meet later after dinner? You have testing today don't forget as does the rest of the pack." Kagome was smiling on the outside when she picked up her book but inside she wanted to strangle that stupid little toad.

"Of course Sesshoumaru have a nice day." Sesshoumaru watched Kagome walk away, he turned to Jaken and growled,

"When I say don't interrupt me that's means don't interrupt me I don't care who they are nobody is more important than my intended." He finished growling and smirked when he looked down Jaken had wet himself.

"Disgusting" Sesshoumaru sneered walking away.

Jaken waited until he knew his lord was gone, he felt so stupid for bothering his lord. When Sesshoumaru was growling his eyes were deep crimson and his marks we're becoming jagged. He was going to transform and kill his lowly servant.

_until next time..._


	8. Skills

_Skills_

Sesshoumaru sighed for the millionth time he hated being part of the council all he wanted was to spend time with his Kagome not sit here listening to the ranting of some lord that he didn't even want to waste his time on.

"Isamu why have you come to seek council with this Sesshoumaru?" He asked studying the cat youkai.

The northern lord thought maybe Lord Sesshoumaru was a little irritated so he should tread carefully with his request.

"My son is in need of training and I have other duties to take care of so I was wondering if you would so graciously help me." Isamu replied.

Sesshoumaru shook his head negatively, "why would you presume to send your off spring to me when we both know you would do fine in teaching your kit?"

Isamu sighed and slumped down in his chair defeated and lowly replied, "My son is behaving rather fickle if you will he is consorting with any and all of my female servants and if that isn't bad enough he has gone to almost every village within my land and lain with their females as well I am lost and am needing some time to decide what to do with his behavior." Sesshoumaru smirked at this.

"So you want to send him here as a form of punishment?" Isamu smiled at this he wasn't thinking of punishment but maybe a month or two with Sesshoumaru will make him change his ways.

"Yes, would you say two months to be too long?" Sesshoumaru sat back in his chair thinking he could be useful when Sesshoumaru needed someone to spar with while traveling and if Naraku showed while they were out he could help protect the pack.

Giving a slight nod to Isamu Sesshoumaru replied," that will be fine with this Sesshoumaru however I have my pack training and we are on a strict schedule should your boy not follow it or try to take off i will find him and punish him accordingly to the crime."

Isamu nodded and stood thankful to finally have some help with his son it wasn't that he didn't love his kit he was tired of fighting with him every step of the way.

"Isamu before you send your kit here inform I have found my intended and if he values his life he will not interfere where she is concerned." Isamu smiled a real smile and gave a little chuckle.

"It's about time you old dog," the laughing got louder when he heard Sesshoumaru's growl. "I expect him here in two days no later than that." Isamu nodded and left.

Now that this matter was taken care of he wanted to go down to eat some lunch and then maybe he'd see if any of the scheduled tests we're going on.

With the others

It was now Kagome's turn with the instructor she only knew a little about the sword but the one thing she did know was the bow and skills of holy power. Kagome took her battle stance for defense but the instructor had different plans he wanted Kagome to charge him so he could see if knew how to attack properly.

Kagome ran at Matsuko bringing her sword down at his arms but it was quickly blocked by the instructor, kagome pushed her blade against Matsukos trying to get him to push back and when he finally pushed a little harder kagome side-stepped to the right and matsuko lost his footing and fell down to one knee. Before he could regain his footing kagome had twirled around on her opponent and had her blade pointing at his throat.

"Matsuko chuckled at raised his arms, I submit." Kagome smiled and lowered the blade and stretched out her free hand to help the instructor up.

"Alright Shippou it's now your turn," Shippou looked up in confusion he didn't know Sesshoumaru meant for him to train also he was just a kit.

"It's alright honey I know you'll do a great job, just remember what you've learned and don't be afraid." Kagome whispered to her kit.

Matsuko didn't know what to think about the human tending to the kitsune he'd never seen such a thing. "Kagome is this your kit?" matsuko asked

Kagome gave Shippou a warm smile and replied a simple yes to the instructor. "Where's your mate Kagome?" Kagome looked up startled and blushed maybe she should explain things better.

"Shippou is my adopted kitsune his parents were killed and he was orphaned so when we took him as pack he instantly became my little kit." Kagome explained to the instructor.

He nodded his head in understanding. He tested Shippou and then Miroku was the last one. After the testing was done the girls went to bathe and then they were to meet in the dining hall.

Once everyone had eaten they all went to there separate rooms but when Kagome entered hers she was met with the face of her dangerously handsome youkai.

"I was going to wait until tomorrow to see you but my will power isn't as strong when your in the next room." Sesshoumaru stood and slowly made his way over to Kagome and wrapped his long arms around her inhaling her sent that soothed his beast.

Kagome giggled and released his arms from around her. "I would like for you to take a look at that book now Sesshoumaru if you aren't to tired from your days event." Sesshoumaru gave a small nod and sat at the desk where the book lay.

Kagome held her breath as she waited for her answer. His hand seemed to be going in slow motion and she almost screamed at him to speed up but bit her lip to stay silent. Finally he touched the book and picked it up she released her breath and wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly pulled him in for a kiss.

To say Sesshoumaru was shocked would be an understatement he didn't expect her to jump him like that but he wasn't going to complain. He instantly melted into the kiss and the book was long forgotten. He pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"What did this Sesshoumaru do that you enjoyed so much I will do it more often if this will always be the reaction," he said smirking.

Kagome forgot she hadn't told him about the barrier so of course he would be confused.

"Open the book and read the inscription inside the cover." After he read the inscription he sat the book down and picked Kagome up and twirled them around. After he sat her down he smiled a real smile.

"This means you were truly mine all along and now your stuck with me." Kagome smiled and nodded while thinking about her luck had certainly changed for the better.

_until next time....._


	9. Arrivals

_Arrivals_

Sesshoumaru was sitting in his study going over the previous nights events when there was soft knock at the door.

"Enter" he called out.

The door opened to reveal a cat youkai, his hair was as black as night but his eyes we're orange with a speckle of yellow. Sesshoumaru sighed he had actually forgotten that the kit demon was to arrive today. He was to busy thinking about his mate-to-be.

"My name is Akihiko" he said with a bow to show his respect. Hmm bright prince he better remember my warning thought Sesshoumaru.

"Your father said you would be here for two months and during that time you are going to train with this Sesshoumaru and his pack, should you get any ideas of leaving before hand without permission I will find you and punish you after I drag you back here. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

Akihiko nodded to Sesshoumaru. "My father says I am to abide by any and all rules and I will not let him down you have my word I will do nothing without permission being this isn't my fathers land."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in approval. "I will have the servants show you to your chambers and then I will meet you in the dinning hall in one hour, you are allowed to tour the grounds but I will only warn you once do not try to go in the western wing for any reason."

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru" Akihiko replied with a low bow.

Akihiko was showed to his chambers and then decided he would take the tour so he could become familiar with the grounds. He had to admit this was a lovely castle he had been here only once before but that was when he was just a kit and the only room he had the pleasure of seeing was ball room.

Akihiko rounded the corner and ran directly into a soft warm body.

"I am terribly sorry," Kagome apologized looking up. She thought she had accidentally ran into a servant but when she looked up she realized this was no servant but he was definitely a beautiful male. She noticed his chiseled chest first and then his arms and last but not least his unique eyes. She never seen eyes like that before and all she could do was stare.

"Its alright," Akihiko replied standing up. He was wondering what Sesshoumaru was doing with servant looking like she did, she was a beautiful human and from the smell of her a very powerful miko and very innocent.

He lowered his hand to help her up and Kagome blushed and the fact that she was caught staring, she accepted his help and quickly stood dusting off the dust from her kimono.

"Would you like to take me on a tour of the castle?" Akihiko asked.

Kagome thought for a moment before accepting his request. "Yes I could take you around but I can't wonder to long I have things to take care of today."

"Thank you," replied Akihiko

The pair resumed walking in the direction Akihiko was originally walking, both were silent and Kagome felt a little weird with the silence.

"Are you a new guard for the House of the Moon," asked Kagome. Akihiko smiled and shook his head negatively.

"I do not work for anyone my lady. My father is the northern Lord." He replied waiting for the response he knew would come after he mentioned his title.

Kagome looked at Akihiko and she sighed she had been to busy with training and her crazy schedule to notice the arrival of anyone. "I am sorry for insulting you prince Akihiko I actually hadn't noticed anyone new so please forgive me?" Kagome replied

What ever the prince was waiting for that definitely was not it. A simple servant should have bowed and begged for forgiveness and offer anything in return for his troubles but this slip of a woman was different and now he was surely intrigued to find out more about her.

"May I ask your name?" Akihiko asked and he smiled as Kagome blushed a deep red when she realized she didn't introduce herself.

"My name is Kagome and it's a pleasure to meet you Prince Akihiko." Kagome bowed after her introduction.

"Please forgive me my prince but I must return to my own duties before dinner time." Akihiko nodded and watched as Kagome turned and walked in a different direction.

Akihiko continued his brief tour and then decided he would wait in the dinning hall for his temporary Lord to show he had questions and he needed answers Kagome was on his mind and he wondered if Lord Sesshoumaru would mind him courting one of his servants.

Akihiko was sitting in the dinning hall when the doors opened he had expected to find Lord Sesshoumaru but instead walked in the person of his thoughts.

Kagome smiled when she opened the door to reveal Akihiko sitting there. She walked in with the children and Miroku and Sango.

"Prince Akihiko it's nice to see you again I would like to introduce my kitsune son Shippou, my daughter Rin, and this is Miroku my brother in law and the slayer here is my sister Sango."

She watched Akihiko in each introduction but once she introduced Shippou as her son his eyes stayed on the young child and Kagome suddenly became aware that maybe her first impression of him was wrong.

"If he is your son then where is your mate?" Akihiko asked searching Kagomes face for any lies or hidden secrets.

Kagome sighed she hated explaining her situation with Shippou why couldn't people leave it as him being hers.

"Shippous parents were killed and I adopted him, he is MY son." Kagome replied irritated.

Akihiko was amazed why on earth would a miko adopt a demon had she lost her mind well this was something else he could add to her list of being amazing. Then he silently watched as Kagome seated everyone and then stood and left to where he didn't know. Why were these servants sitting at the table surely Sesshoumarus intended mate would have a problem with this. What the hell was going on around here?

Then the doors opened again and in walked Sesshoumaru with Kagome silently following. Akihiko watched as Kagome seated herself at Sesshoumarus side.

Akihiko cleared his throat and looked at Kagome. "Shouldn't you be sitting somewhere else? Concubines are not supposed to be sitting in the Lady of the West's seat." Everyone went silent and all that was heard was Kagomes gasp and then suddenly there was an earthquaking roar that shook the demon all the way to the bones.

Akihikos only thought was what have I done?

_until next time..._


	10. Pleasing

_Pleasing_

Sesshoumaru picked up Akihiko by the throat and threw him across the room into a wall. After Akihiko slowly stood he was again picked up by the throat. "You would do well not to speak to my intended in that manner again." Sesshoumaru growled at Akihiko.

Kagome rushed over to Sesshoumaru and stood in front of him trying to gain his attention. She slowly wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru and hugged him tightly trying to get to him to respond to her.

"Sesshoumaru he didn't know I was your intended so I'm sure he didn't mean to insult us" Sesshoumaru dropped Akihiko to wrap his arms around his miko still watching the kit that dared to insult Kagomes honor.

Akihiko sat on the floor rubbing his sore throat while watching the Daiyouki with his intended. He was confused because he thought all the rumors about Lord Sesshoumaru were true including him being a human hater. Well he definitely proved everyone wrong didn't he.

Akihiko slowly stood from the floor and bowed to the couple hugging if Kagome hadn't stopped Sesshoumaru he would be dead right now.

"I sincerely apologize my Lord I really meant no disrespect to you or your intended."

Kagome looked up Sesshoumaru to see the red finally leaving his eyes then he gave Kagome a chaste kiss on the lips and nodded to her signaling he was fine and she could take her seat.

"Akihiko this Sesshoumaru knows you didn't intentionally mean to insult us so I will not kill you this time. Take this as your only warning if you insult my intended again in any fashion I will send you home in a box to your father."

Once Sesshoumaru returned to his seat Akihiko finally stood and returned to his own seat. The rest of the dinner went by without Akihiko looking at anyone, he was so deeply lost in thought he didn't realize everyone had left him alone at the table. He sighed his father really should have warned him about Sesshoumarus intended being a human and then maybe this wouldn't have happened but no all he was told was Sesshoumaru had finally found his mate and in no way was Akihiko allowed to touch her. Shaking his head trying to free himself of his thoughts he finally stood up and went to his chambers for the night. He smirked to himself in the privacy of his chambers. If he couldn't do anything with the miko he so desired he could at least see how far he could push the Inu Lord with his jealousy, this should be fun.

Kagome sighed for the millionth time this evening just because he was insulted she had to stay in Sesshoumarus chambers until his beast felt comfortable around Akihiko. Oh she was so irritated she could scream right now.

"Sesshoumaru I know your still upset but could you please stop pacing your going to wear a hole in the floor." He growled low in his throat his beast was still upset and he wanted to make sure she knew she was his and he wouldn't share her with anyone.

"**_We want to speak to mate to make her understand," his beast growled _**

"If I let you talk to her I am still going to remain for the conversation." Sesshoumaru replied. After a few minutes his beast reluctantly agreed.

Sesshoumaru sat on the bed quietly waiting for Kagome to look up at him and he was surprised when she didn't gasp or jump off the be she simply reached her hand up traced his markings.

**_"This Sesshoumaru wants you to know I will never have a concubine. Inu's mate for life and we do not like to share that which is ours."_**

Kagome was surprised he had known what was bothering her. She was trying so hard not to let Akihikos words bother her but because of her low self esteem she wasn't so sure about mating him.

"I do not wish to share you either Sesshoumaru and it did hurt when he called me a concubine but with you beside me I will be able to forget about the comment in little time."

Sesshoumaru growled low again he should rip that felines head off his shoulders for making his miko upset.

**_"We want to give you a courting mark to show everyone you are my intended."_**

Kagome nodded and waited she didn't know where he was going to put it or how he was going to do it either.

Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed Kagome and poured all of his passion for her into the kiss and he almost smirked when she kissed him back just as passionately. Kagome let out a small whimper when Sesshoumaru pulled away from her lips to start kissing and nipping her neck working his way down to her shoulder and back up to her mouth again.

Kagome gasped when she felt Sesshoumarus hand rub across her nipple in a teasing manner. Suddenly her kimono was open and she could feel his hands on her skin and his mouth was going agonizingly slow towards her breast, finally he took one nipple into his mouth and sucked on it causing Kagome to moan when he was done giving one attention he turned to the other leaving open mouthed kisses along the way.

The hand that had slipped into the kimono started going down her stomach until it reached her dark curls and as soon as she felt Sesshoumarus finger slipping between her moist nether lips and rubbing circles on her nub of nerves she lost all control and when she thought he was going to pull away her hips bucked up towards his hand. Then he slowly worked one finger inside of her and started working it slowly at first and then she moaned his name and he felt his control starting to slip.

Trying to ignore his painful erection he continued working Kagome. Her moans were becoming louder and her canal started squeezing his finger, he knew any minute she would have her orgasm, his fangs grew longer and as soon as she hit her peak calling out his name he bit the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Licking all the blood off her shoulder he watched as his courting mark appeared it was a light blue crescent moon with a pink tear drop in the middle.

Gasping for air Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru with a big smile on her face.

"You could have given me a little warning you know."

Sesshoumaru smirked "What should I have said miko? This Sesshoumaru is going to ravish your body in order to place my courting mark?"

Kagome blushed dark red. "No i guess not." After straightening her kimono she sat back down beside him on the bed. "I thought youkai could place a courting mark by simply biting their intended?" That's what she was told anyway.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and almost laughed when she stuttered with her next question.

"B..But why did w..we do that if you didn't have to?"

"Because I wanted to."

Kagomes blushed again and looked down at her hands "but what about you" She asked timidly looking up at Sesshoumaru

"This Sesshoumaru will be fine miko no need to worry."

"I'm not worried Sesshoumaru" she replied lifting up on her knees and crawling towards Sesshoumarus lap "what I meant was now it's my turn to pleasure you." She smiled at his reaction she seen through his mask and noticed how his eyes widened a little before he replaced his mask again.

"Now my lord lay back and allow me to have my fun." Slowly Kagome undid his obi and opened his hakama pulling them down to allow better access.

She licked the head of his shaft and slowly took him into her mouth inch by inch until she could take no more and then started bobbing her head up and down and humming while massaging his sack at the same time.

Sesshoumaru couldn't take much more she felt the tightening of his sack and started stroking the part she couldn't reach with her mouth. Sesshoumaru growled and held the back of head still while he released his hot seed into her awaiting mouth once he was finished he watched as Kagome swallowed all of his seed not letting any escape her mouth.

"How did I do my lord are you pleased?" Kagome asked.

"How did you learn that? Have you done that before with anyone else?" Kagome smiled but shook her head

"I haven't done that before but my school teaches about sexual activities and since you pleasured me i wanted to give you the same.

Sesshoumaru redressed himself and pulled Kagome in for a kiss. "I'm happy to know you will only be doing that with me."

Kagome smiled and then climbed into bed for a good nights sleep and Sesshoumaru laid awake a little while holding his miko before giving in to sleep also.


	11. Comfort

Comfort

Kagome yawned as she stretched out in Sesshoumaru's bed and she almost jumped when she heard a soft growl beside her. Turning her head a little to the left she smiled up at her intended.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru did you sleep well?" She asked

"I would sleep better every night if we could replay those events every time" he replied huskily in her ear. Kagome turned a bright red as the events flashed through her head.

"Yes well maybe we will and maybe we won't it depends on how long the courting takes." Kagome said smiling as she climbed out of bed placing her robe on.

"Where do you think your running off to this early I thought we could stay in bed a little longer." Kagome turned and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"You know everyone is already awake and I'm hungry after the activities from last night, so I'm going to my room to change and then I'll come back here and we can go down together." Sesshoumaru growled and jumped out of the bed.

"Your not walking anywhere in that robe I'll go get you a kimono and then I'll have everything moved in here and we can start sharing early I have no intention of letting that cat see my beautiful intended in anything but fully dressed outfit's for the day." Sesshoumaru finished while wrapping his arms around Kagome.

Kagome giggled at his actions if he was this way now just imagine how he was going to be when they go traveling and they run in to Koga oh it was going to be a blast. Reaching up wrapping her arms around his neck she lightly pulled him down for a chaste kiss.

"If that would make you feel more comfortable I will move in here with you." Letting go of Sesshoumaru Kagome turned to sit on the bed to wait for him to return with an outfit for her.

Sesshoumaru returned a few minutes later with a beautiful sky blue kimono that had little pink butterflies all along the bottom and dark blue obi with one butterfly in the middle.

"Kagome could you stay there for a moment I have something I would like to give you but I have to grab it real quick." He watched as Kagome smiled and gave a curt nod signaling she'd stay put.

Silently she wondered what it could be if he was in such a hurry to give it to her it had to be something special. Sesshoumaru walked out the closet with a small box in his hand and sat down beside Kagome on the bed. Silently holding out the box for Kagome to take.

When Kagome opened the box she gasped at what she saw inside. It was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was light silver dog howling to the moon but the moon was a beautifully cut round diamond. Her hand shook slightly as she touched the necklace. Looking up at Sesshoumaru she frowned.

"I can't accept this Sesshoumaru it's much to beautiful for someone like me to wear." Sesshoumaru shook his head when was she going to learn she deserved much more than this and he would show her he would give her the world simply because it would make her smile that brilliant heart warming smile.

"Consider this my first courting gift, it shows wealth so that you will know I can provide for you and our pack financially." Sesshoumaru replied while taking the necklace out of the box.

"This necklace was made for a courting gift for my great grandmother and what's so unique about it is it was infused with my great grand fathers and great grand mothers hair so that it offers a type of protection also and each time the necklace is passed down through the generations the hair of the new couple will be infused into adding more protection." Sesshoumaru finished saying after he put the necklace on her.

Kagome stood up and looked at herself in the mirror for some reason she felt a little bad about being given such a beautiful gift. Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome studied herself in the mirror and he knew what she was feeling he could smell the doubts rolling off her like waves crashing onto the beach. Slowly he stood and turned Kagome around in his arms. Lifting her face so that she was looking him in the eye he lowered his head and kissed her lips softly.

"You look beautiful Kagome and I wish you would stop doubting yourself so much, you deserve so much more than just this necklace and in time I will show you just what you mean to this Sesshoumaru." He whispered softly.

Kagome shook her negatively. "I don't deserve anything Sesshoumaru, you should try and find a demoness that hasn't been broken and thrown away." Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat he was going to murder that damn half-breed for breaking her spirit and lowering her self-esteem.

"Kagome look at me and please believe me when I say you are not broken and I don't want anyone that isn't you please understand this Sesshoumaru has loved you for four years and if I have to wait four more years for you to be ready to be loved and taken care of properly I will wait for you."

Kagome stood there looking Sesshoumaru in the eye her breath caught in her throat when he said he loved her and single tear fell from her eye by the time he was finished speaking to her.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru you don't know how much that means to me to hear that coming from you. But I can only promise you that you won't have to wait four more years for me to be ready to be your mate." Sesshoumaru smiled softly at Kagome.

"How about we bathe my beautiful miko and then we will go down to meet the others." Kagome turned bright red.

"You mean you want us to bathe together?"Sesshoumaru chuckled

"Of course you didn't think I was going to let you go alone did you and besides it's tradition that mates bathe each other but if you will feel better I'll let you get in first and then I'll get in after your ready." Kagome smiled and gave a small nod.

Silently the couple walked into their private springs and Sesshoumaru turned his back so that Kagome could get in the water and then he stripped and got in himself. He wanted to chuckle at Kagome she was so modest about her body. Oh he would change that most definitely.

"Kagome you may turn around now I'm in the water and you can't see anything. Sesshoumaru said while leaning back against the side of the spring." Slowly Kagome turned around smiled at the demon lord.

"Would you like me to wash you first or would you like to wash me?" Kagome timidly asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru smirked "I will was you first my beautiful miko" Kagome nodded and dipped her head under the water to wet her hair. Sesshoumaru grabbed the bottle of shampoo and applied it to Kagomes head softly massaging her head making sure he didn't miss a single strand of hair.

Kagome was in heaven Sesshoumaru's hands felt so very good she was a little disappointed when he stopped long enough to tell her to rinse. Next was the conditioner and again Kagome sighed happily. After Kagome rinsed the conditioner out Sesshoumaru grabbed the soap, he was going to use a wash cloth but decided against it so that he could feel her skin.

Slowly he started to lather the soap on her back and then down each arm and then he slowly pulled her backwards so he could wash the front of her. He lathered the soap on one breast and softly massaged it and then turned to the other one. Next was her stomach and then he moved south to her curls where he decided to lather the soap in his hand instead of using the bar of soap.

Softly he washed each nether lip and then slipped his finger in between the lips but purposely missing her bundle of nerves so he could show her he was trying to be serious about this bath. Finally he reached her legs and after he washed them both he finished with her tiny feet.

Kagome sighed that was the best bath she had ever had and she would gladly accept a bath with Sesshoumaru any time he wanted. Kagome turned around and smiled at Sesshoumaru. "Your turn" she while pointing to him.

Sesshoumaru smirked he couldn't wait for her to feel what she does to him. Sesshoumaru dipped under the water to wet his hair and Kagome grabbed the shampoo and lathered it into his hair after a few minutes she stopped and told him to rinse and next was the conditioner and when she was almost done massaging in the conditioner she heard a soft purring noise coming from Sesshoumaru she had to bite her lip to keep from giggling she didn't want to upset or offend him.

After he rinsed she grabbed the soap and started to wash his back the same way he had done for her next was the arms, chest, and then the stomach. Finally she had reached his shaft and she gasped at how hard he was. She washed him and then rubbed a couple more times just to make sure it was clean and then was his legs and finally his feet.

"Since we're done now I'm getting out are you going to join me or should I look for you later?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I'm getting out with you so that we may go down together."

They both got out and first Kagome dried off and then Sesshoumaru helped her dress in her kimono and then he tied her obi. Then Kagome helped Sesshoumaru dress and they silently made there way to the dining hall.

"I could get used to taking a bath with you every day it was very nice." Kagome said quietly while looking at her feet. Sesshoumaru stopped and turned Kagome around so that he was pinning her to the wall with his body and he softly kissed her lips and nipping at her jaw and then he whispered in her ear that he would very much enjoy baths with her everyday also.

Kagome sighed when Sesshoumaru released her and they resumed there walking. When they entered the dining hall everyone was seated and waiting for them.

Kagome smiled as the kids came running up to them. "Momma you look so beautiful in that kimono." Shippou said while hugging Kagome.

"Thank you both but I think it's time we all eat I'm starving and we have a lot to do today." Kagome replied.

Both kids nodded and went back to their seats and waited for the meal to start. After everyone ate the kids went off to do their studies and Kagome pulled Sesshoumaru off to the side to speak privately for a moment.

"I'm going to study my book a little today and then maybe do some exercises with my sword but if I decide to do any spells I'll come and get you so you may be present also."

Sesshoumaru nodded and kissed Kagomes for head. "That's fine, you may use the northern garden it is the one just outside my study so if you need me all you have to do is yell and I'll hear you." Kagome smiled and turned to go get her book and sword and made her way her way to the garden.

Kagome sat under the tree meditating for the first hour and while she was meditating she decided to speak with her ancestors a little more to see if they knew about her sword also.

"Excuse me but is everyone here or is there just one here with me today I have some questions I need answers to." Kagome waited for someone to speak and when she was about so to try again someone finally answered her.

"We are always here child all you have to do is ask."

"Well how much do you know about my sword and why was it given to me? I know I'm the shikon miko and I know I absorbed my dad's gift of sight but I thought I would ask you all before I try to use the sight." Kagome replied.

"Once you infuse your powers into that sword you will learn things no one else knows about. Yes that sword was created only for you but it has a small part of spirit from every miko and monk to ever walk this earth. This was done by the kamis themselves and the only explanation they gave us was that when your true form appears your going to be able to channel power from your sword as well as feed the sword power but it can only be holy power. Every time you use the sword the piece of soul from all the miko's and monks will bond with your soul just we have done. You will have their knowledge as well your own and aside from ours as well."

"I think you all for your help and I'm sure I will be back very soon to have another talk, I'm still confused about some things."

Kagome opened her eyes shocked why would the kamis themselves bless her with such powers and knowledge it didn't make any sense. She decided today would be the day to use the spell on her sword so she would be able to hopefully find out her true purpose in this life.

"Sesshoumaru I need you, could you come out here please." Kagome lightly called towards the study windows. The windows opened and Sesshoumaru jumped down to her.

"I'm going to use my spell on my sword and I wanted you to be here so you could keep an eye on things." Sesshoumaru silently nodded and sat down beside Kagome while she looked through her book for the spell she needed.

"I am the shikon miko,

you will awaken with this drop of my blood

we will be one."

A bright light emitted from the sword as it hummed in Kagomes hand. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled. "Okay I'm finished you can go back in if you like or you could sit here but I'm going to be meditating." Sesshoumaru nodded but remained sitting next to Kagome while she meditated now he would finally get a chance to study that damn book.

Sesshoumaru picked it up and started to scan through the pages, about half way through he noticed a page was missing so he kept looking and found a piece of paper in the back of the book but it didn't belong to this book, he sat there thinking for a few minutes and then he jumped up into his study and grabbed his book and then jumped back out and sat back down next to Kagome.

He opened his book and took the page from Kagomes and found that it was indeed the missing page from his book that he found odd but what was even stranger was the fact that her missing page was in the back of his book.

He lined up his page and began to read the paragraph and when he was done reading it he lined Kagome's page up and read her passage from her book. His eyes became huge he couldn't wait for Kagome to finish meditating so he could show her but he thought maybe it should be done in their chambers so that no one could hear what needed to be said.

It was far to important for anyone to hear. Looking at kagome one more time he smiled a real smile this time and decided he was truly happy and maybe she would be once she found out what he had.

Until next time...................


	12. Ancestors

Kagome was relaxed and fully into her meditation so she didn't notice the irritation coming from Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru sighed for the millionth time she had been sitting there for two hours how much longer was he going to have to wait. He growled again and this time his beast thought maybe he should intervene before his other half upset their intended.

"What are you growling at? What is your problem and why are you directing your anger at our mate?

"I am not upset and I am not directing my anger at Kagome I just wish she would hurry up with meditating I have very important matters to discuss with her and I am tired of waiting." Sesshoumaru sighed again.

"She told us she would be meditating your the one that decided to sit here and wait for her. You have no one to blame but yourself."

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat. "I know now go away, when I speak with her I need you present also."

"Why? What happened? Is something wrong with our mate? Who did it? I'll rip them apart!" Sesshoumaru's beast went on for a good ten minutes.

"ENOUGH nothing happened I will tell you when it's time now go away." Sesshoumaru growled low again he pinched the bridge of his nose trying to stop the already forming migraine. He knew he shouldn't have said anything yet. Looking at Kagome one last time before going back to reading his book he allowed a small smile to grace his features.

"I would like to ask all of you why the Kamis have granted me with all of this power why didn't it go to Kikyou? Maybe if she had it things wouldn't have turned out the way they did for her and Inuyasha."

Kagome frowned when she heard the sigh coming from all around her it seemed maybe she shouldn't talk about them while she was here and she should only focus on her training but before she could apologize to her ancestors they decided to get the difference between her and kikyou out of the way so Kagome could concentrate on asking the correct questions about her and Sesshoumaru and of course more about her training after all that is most important.

"First of all Kagome you must know you are not related to Kikyou in any way shape or form in fact you are a new special soul that was created for a very special purpose. You were brought back through the well by the Kamis will so that you could meet your true soul mate that will be with you through any and all hardships you will have. Your training is most crucial because there will be a greater evil you will face. Greater than Naraku himself. This new evil will not be around for a century or so and you will need every power that you have been gifted with to conquer this force."

Kagome didn't know what to think, everything she thought about her situation was completely wrong. She didn't know what was more mind blowing, that Sesshoumaru was actually her soul mate or the fact that she would be the main key once again to defeating a greater source of evil. Should she tell Sesshoumaru about this or wait a little longer?

"So since I'm not related to kikyou then why do we look alike so much?" She asked a little hesitantly. She was actually a little worried to know the answer.

"You look a little like her yes but your features will change when you come into your true form. Before you ask no we can not tell you what your true form will be only that you will unlock it once you are mated with your soul mate, the kamis decided to make you look like her only so that your journey could begin the way it needed to. They had no idea that Inuyasha would turn on you the way he did. " Kagome blushed at this how could someone talk about something so intimate without being a little bashful.

"Yes well I don't know when the mating will happen so it might be a little while on that." Kagome replied after clearing her throat.

"We understand that you are nervous about this part of your life but you must not wait to long, you must tell your mate everything you have learned here today and make sure you let him know you two must be mated before you go traveling. It's very important because you will run into Naraku on your first outing and you will need all your new powers that come with your true form to defeat him."

Kagome turned bright red and sputtered her response. "B...but that's less than two weeks, we really honestly need to be mated before then? Truly?"

Kagome heard laughing all around her and it only made her turn even redder. Well there goes my thoughts about keeping this information to myself. Kagome sighed.

"All right I'm going to go now and speak with Sesshoumaru on this."

"Don't worry Kagome everything will be fine just trust in your beautiful demon he will never steer you wrong."

The voices replied in a laughing tone. Slowly kagome ended her meditating and watched Sesshoumaru from under lashes he really was beautiful wasn't he. She blushed a light pink at the thought of the conversation she knew she had to have with him. Oh this was going to be fun she thought.

"Sesshoumaru do you think we could go somewhere private where no one will hear what needs to be said?" Kagome asked quietly.

Sesshoumaru jumped slightly at the sound of Kagomes voice he was so engrossed in the book he didn't notice when Kagome was done meditating.

Kagome giggled when she saw him jump, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Sesshoumaru growled lightly at her giggle making her laugh a little more.

"I actually had that same thought because I found some interesting information out but I didn't want anyone else to know about it. So I was waiting for you to return so we could discuss it together."

Kagome nodded and stood up stretching her legs. "So where should we go so that we can talk? Will your study work?" Sesshoumaru shook his head negatively "no that won't work to many people could over hear I was thinking of going to our chambers."

Kagome turned bright red and looked down at her feet and at this look Sesshoumaru was instantly on his feet worried she changed her mind about them.

"Is something wrong with our chambers Kagome? Did you change your mind about us? Do you not want this Sesshoumaru?" He asked quietly almost as if he was afraid of her answer.

Kagome immediately looked up at Sesshoumaru "no I haven't changed my mind and nothing is wrong I was just remembering something my ancestors told me to talk to you about, but it's nothing bad in fact you'll like what they said." Kagome said while wrapping her arms around Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru released his breathe not realizing he was holding it while he waited for her answer. Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and jumped up into his study. Once inside he sat her back on her feet and walked to the bookshelf behind his desk, once he found the book he was looking for he lightly pulled the book causing the secret door to open.

"Sesshoumaru I didn't know you had a secret stair case. Where does it lead?" Sesshoumaru smirked and replied quietly.

"Our chambers and your the only person that knows other than myself. I created it after I became lord since I didn't trust anyone else to do it." Kagome nodded and followed Sesshoumaru up the steps.

Once they were in their chambers Sesshoumaru did a quick search through the room with his aura making sure they were alone. Kagome moved past Sesshoumaru and sat down on their bed waiting for him to begin, she decided she would wait for him to finish his news before she told him hers since she was still a little nervous over the fact that she actually had to speak about this to someone let alone her intended.

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru pace for a few minutes knowing he was nervous about something, finally he sat down and looked at Kagome and she almost gasped at the sight before her. Sesshoumaru's eyes were crimson but his golden pupils dilated the center meaning the beast and master were one right now.

"Please do not fear us miko we would never hurt you, you are much to precious to us." Kagome shook her head as if denial.

"I do not fear you. It took me by surprise at how truly beautiful you are when you are one. Granted you are beautiful when it's one or the other but you look almost angelic to me." Kagome replied while cupping Sesshoumaru's cheek in one hand and tracing his markings with the other hand.

Growling low so that he wouldn't scare her he nuzzled his face into her hand. After kissing the palm of her hand he sat it in his lap still holding it while they talked.

"While you were meditating I read through both of our books and I found that a page was missing from your book but I also remembered a page was missing from mine also, as it turns out your missing page was in my book and my missing page was in your book. The page that was ripped out of my book explained the process in performing the mating ceremony, normally we would court and then mate and I would mark you and by doing so extending your life span with mine but since your special my beautiful miko their are certain protocols that must be followed and if we don't follow them your true form wouldn't be revealed."

Sesshoumaru paused here waiting for everything to sink in and then Kagome smiled and nodded for him to continue.

"In your book on the page that was missing I found that your true form is in fact no true form at all, no your going to disappear that isn't what I meant, what I mean is your soul was created by a little of everything, every demon you can think of and to top it off you have special gifts that came from the Kamis, they gave your soul immortality because they needed someone to keep a pure soul even after all pain and hatred they had seen in the world. You alone will save the demon race from extinction and because of your immortality any child you bear will have the immortality and there is also a way for you to offer that gift to other people like maybe your family on the other side of the well. But you have to make sure it's something they agree to there is no surprising someone by saying hey your now immortal."

He stopped and watched as Kagomes face went pale and there for a moment he thought maybe she would pass out from this news. Kagomes mind as spinning she was everything, she could be any youki she wanted and she would be a full demon not a half demon. Then there was being immortal she would live forever with her future children and the children she has now and she could do so many things that would help people. Kagome suddenly felt sick all these thoughts we're making her stomach queasy.

"What about our children Sesshoumaru? Would they be like me? Not having a true form I mean?" Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"No that's the best part you decide what demon the child will be while your pregnant and the child will be full blooded of that race of demons. They would still be our children with our blood, and it is said no one must know not even our children until they find a mate. The only ones you would be able to tell would be Shippou and Rin but that's only if you want them to become immortal."

Kagome looked slightly offended at that. "Of course I would offer them this gift I would offer it to them right now if I could but as it stands I still have matters to discuss with you, please just give me a moment to get my thoughts in order."

Sesshoumaru nodded and waited he was so excited about this new information, he knew she was powerful as a miko but she would be unstoppable once in her true form. First her miko powers and now to add to that any demon power she wanted to use during a battle. He was proud to be her mate...well mate to be. Even if she lost every power she had he would still love her just the same.

Kagome stood up and started pacing much like Sesshoumaru did when they first entered their chambers. She looked up and smiled at Sesshoumaru deciding he would definitely like her news.

"While meditating today my ancestors informed me that I am not a reincarnation of Kikyou, in fact we're nothing to each other not even related down any long line of ancestors." Sesshoumaru smiled at this he knew how much Kagome hated being cast in the shadow of Kikyou.

"They also informed me that we would have to mate before we travel so that I would be able to use my new powers against Naraku. They also said we would fight Naraku on our first outing together as a group. So what I propose is that we mate tonight and then I can start training with my new powers tomorrow so that we will be able to defeat the spider once and for all, also they said that we are soul mates and the reason I was brought back here was to find you." She finished while looking down at her feet knowing how red she was.

Sesshoumaru laughed and it was a beautiful sound, she honestly didn't think he ever laughed so it was quite a surprise. She decided she had a lot of surprises today and she couldn't wait for when the day was over.

"I'm sorry my miko, but we would not be able to mate at least until tomorrow night." He watched as Kagomes smile faded.

"Why is something wrong with tonight or are you not ready to have me as a mate?" Sesshoumaru smirked

"I am more than ready to have you as my mate but I need to collect the items needed for our mating." Kagome smiled at this at least he didn't want to get rid of her.

Until next time...............


	13. Binding

HomeAwardsDokuga_

Menu

**Menu**

Advanced Search

Author Directory

View All Stories

1. Decisions 2. Answers 3. Promises 4. Enough 5. Traveling 6. Training 7. Fates 8. Skills 9. Arrivals 10. Pleasing 11. Comfort 12. Ancestors 13. Binding

**Leave Review | Reviews**

The Ultimate Love by Miyuki-chan

_Binding_

**This Chapter contains very graphic details about rape of a child and a very gruesome death of a village, if you have a queasy stomach or are easily offended I'm telling you now DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!**

_Their will be two parts to the mating so the lemon will not be in this chapter but the next one. ^_^ But don't worry the next chapter will only be a lemon a very long one in fact, so if you are not the type to like lemons then don't read the next chapter. Thank you all for your patience with story I will try and update a lot sooner than i have been. _

Kagome lazily stretched in bed and noticed Sesshoumaru was not behind her like normal, she smiled at the thought of being mated tonight. Yes she was still a little nervous but she knew her mate-to-be would be gentle with her. She climbed out bed and put her robe on making her way to the indoor springs, she bathed quickly and headed down to breakfast where she was greeted by her children.

"Good-morning momma" Shippou and Rin replied in unison. Kagome smiled at them as she sat down.

"Good-morning Shippou, Rin."

"Shippou you are training today and don't make me hunt you down, I will not be very happy and Rin you have lessons with your tutor today so no sneaking off to watch the training in the Dojo.

Both children looked down at their plates nodding in disappointment, they didn't want to train and study it was much more fun when they could simply play outside until dark.

"I will be training in the garden today so if you need me for any reason come to me immediately." Kagome smiled at the two she knew what they wanted to do she just wasn't going to spoil the surprise she had in store for them.

After eating Kagome went to retrieve her sword and made her way to the Northern garden. After stretching for a few minutes she unsheathed her sword and started going through her warm up techniques with her sword. She pretended she was sparring against an invisible attacker. After sparring with herself for a little over an hour she felt the presence of a youki and smirked to herself a little when she realized he masked his scent and aura and she still felt him that meant her powers were growing with her. Just as he was about to jump out she turned and faced him smiling, he stood there frozen looking at her with wide eyes.

"You shouldn't try and sneak up on a miko Akihiko, even with you masking your aura a true miko will still know where you are."

Finally he relaxed a little and chuckled to himself. "I should have known you would be able to sense me, but since your fighting yourself and that's not really a challenge how about we spar together for a little while?" Kagome smiled and gave a nod.

"That's fine with me but don't cry when I beat you." Kagome giggled.

Akihiko gave a fake look of shock. "As if." He chuckled when Kagome laughed out loud.

"Shall we begin then or would you rather play more word games?" Kagome asked.

Kagome stood placing her mask of indifference on. She knew how Sesshoumaru fought and that was a way she wanted to use also, so that whomever she was fighting couldn't read her moves or her intentions.

Akihiko unsheathed his sword and thrust towards Kagome, she quickly side stepped and brought her sword down on top of his and then pulled back enough so that she could take the offensive and make him on the defense which he did without even noticing.

This went on for a couple more hours and finally there was a draw neither won but neither lost. Sitting down on the bench looking over the garden Kagome sighed it really was beautiful here.

"Are you tired Kagome? Would you like to go back in?" Akihiko asked quietly so he wouldn't disrupt the serenity of the garden.

"No I'm fine but if you would like to go in I'll be alright out here." Akihiko smiled and shook his head negatively.

"How did you and Lord Sesshoumaru come to each other? If you don't mind my asking." Kagome smiled.

"We met four years ago but at that time he was trying to kill me." Kagome laughed when she noticed his look of surprise.

"It was my own fault really, I was interfering with a battle between half brothers only I didn't know how serious the situation was between them until after the second attempt on my life. After that the attempts stopped and I traveled with Inuyasha trying to find the jewel shards of the Shikon Jewel. It was and still is my responsibility to find and complete the jewel since I am the one who broke it. After a while I would see Sesshoumaru in crossing and in all honesty I never knew he felt anything towards me because he has never said anything remotely nice let alone given any indication of a romantic nature for me. Then one night Sesshoumaru came across our camp and by that time Inuyasha had become a terrible alpha but I didn't know because I had never had a good alpha to even begin to weigh the differences and then Sesshoumaru challenged Inuyasha for the pack and he won thank god because in all honesty nobody in the pack wanted to stay with Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha the he was a beta and should never forget that." Kagome stopped and waited she knew Akihiko would have questions.

He sat there dumbstruck he didn't know any of this, yes he knew she was the Shikon miko and that she traveled with the half demon Inuyasha but that was all.

"Did he ever put his hands on you Kagome? I know I sound like a mate and I'm sorry but I'm curious about this situation I would like to be your friend but if you aren't comfortable with that then I will respect your wishes." Kagome looked up quickly at him.

"Honestly Akihiko I knew you would have questions but I didn't think that would be your first question, but to answer you yes he did quite a bit and not just to me either." Kagome replied looking down at her hands.

Akihiko's jaw clenched almost painfully he was pissed but he wasn't going to let her know that.

Kagome felt the anger spark in his aura and she gasped at how angry he was, subconsciously she scooted away from him thinking he wouldn't notice but he did.

"I'm sorry Kagome you don't have anything to fear around me I would never hit you or any woman for that matter." Kagome looked up apologetic at Akihiko.

"I should be the one to be sorry, you have never given me a reason to be afraid of you it's just your anger startled me a little."

Akihiko nodded he understood better than anyone. He smiled and got ready to stand but Kagome's soft voice stopped him.

"Who was it that got hurt? Was it you or someone close to you? He smiled and looked at Kagome.

"I should have known you would be able to tell by my anger, I was once very much in love with another neko-youki, we had just left from talking to her parents about my courting her and they had agreed because it's what she wanted. I was going home and we were supposed to meet the next day so I could bring her to my home and introduce her to my parents. When I went back the next day she wasn't at our usual meeting place so I thought maybe she was running late and I walked into her village and was horrified at what I found. The huts were burnt down to the ground and families were strung up on pitch forks in front of there burnt huts, they were all skinned from head to toe."

Akihiko stopped to shake his head clear of the image and was startled when the sent of salt water hit his nose. He actually forgot for a moment that Kagome was there and now she was crying for him or because of him he wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry Kagome I shouldn't have told you it's just nobody knows and it felt good knowing I could share some of this burden with someone else." Kagome shook her head while wiping away some tears.

"Please don't stop Akihiko I would like to hear the rest please, I'm sorry for crying I just feel bad for all of those souls and the pain that you went through." Akihiko gave little nod and was cast back into his memories.

"I went to Kurima's hut but only two bodies were there I don't know if it was her and one of her parents or both her parents but I hoped against all hope it wasn't her. I searched every part of every territory looking for any traces of her but I could never find anything. Later I found out that it was a half demon by the name of Naraku that had done this. He sent his armies of demons to destroy what i loved most in life. Apparently he has been watching every lord to find their weaknesses to try and gain some kind of control over them, I heard he has once again went after the wolf demon lord and decimated half of the wolves they had."

Kagome sat up straight stiff as a board and her face paled at this news. "My brothers pack were attacked again? Naraku will die painfully at my hands I will make certain of this." Kagome replied with a new determination. Akihiko looked at Kagome strangely.

"Kagome you aren't a wolf or even half, how is anyone in that tribe your brother or any relation?" Kagome sighed.

"That is a story for another time but I promise i will tell you." All he could do was nod. Kagome was definitely a strange woman. First she was Lord Sesshoumaru's half brothers traveling companion and now the Lord's intended, she adopted a kitsune and a human child, and now she says she's related to the wolf tribe. How odd indeed.

"Akihiko if he has been watching everyone then that means he's been watching my children, and all of us here."

"No miko, this is where your wrong he can't get his spies through my barrier or himself for that matter."Kagome almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Sesshoumaru speak. She wasn't paying attention to approaching people she was more concerned with what she was finding out about that slimy spider.

Sesshoumaru looked at Akihiko when he stood to leave, "You don't have to go I would like to speak to you about what I heard I might have some information for you regarding your intended." Akihiko's face paled but still he nodded he would anything Sesshoumaru asked as long as he got Kurima back.

Kagome smiled at the two males and walked to Sesshoumaru giving him a kiss and then she whispered in his "You better not be late coming to bed mate!"

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat, "I wouldn't be late for anything in the world my miko." Sesshoumaru smirked as he watched Kagome go.

Looking at Akihiko he gave a small nod and began walking towards his study with Akihiko in tow.

Once in the study Sesshoumaru went to his book shelf and pulled something out that looked like a journal and then he handed it to Akihiko. At first he was confused until he looked more closely at the cover, his eyes widened and looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Where did you get this Sesshoumaru? I gave this book to my intended as a birthday gift why do you have it? Sesshoumaru looked almost bored but didn't argue with the neko, Sesshoumaru knew what Akihiko was thinking and he was wrong, very wrong.

"I heard about that village and I went to see if I could pick up the scent of the one that did because in all honesty I thought it would lead to Naraku, when I left the village I found that book on a tree branch tied down so it wouldn't fly away. I have never read it but I thought that if their was ever a person to come to me asking about the people in that village I would find out their reasoning and if it held no ill content then I would give this book to that person. In truth Akihiko you are the only one to ever mention anything about the village or the people in it."

After Sesshoumaru finished he waited to see what the neko thought about that information. Finally realization dawned on Akihiko he accused Sesshoumaru of killing those people, he felt like a fool.

"I apologize Lord Sesshoumaru my thoughts went the wrong way, I am truly sorry." Akihiko said while bowing low.

"It's alright I would react the same way if it was me and Kagome in your position." Akihiko looked up at Sesshoumaru with teary eyes, "I know it is unfit of a male to cry so I will not do so but what I am about to tell you, you must not tell Kagome because she will find a way to blame herself, you of all people know this."

Sesshoumaru nodded and waited for him to continue. He couldn't blame Akihiko for his emotions at least he felt free with allowing them out, Sesshoumaru was just now learning how to do that with Kagome.

"When I arrived at the village the demons were still there destroying it, the people weren't completely dead yet, some were screaming and moaning from the pain, the demons would cut a hole into the back of the person whether it was an adult or a child they didn't care and the spike would be shoved so hard it would come out of the skull and then after they were put on the spike the demons would start skinning them, my first reaction was to run but then I heard the scream of a little girl, she looked maybe 10 summers if that and there was a low level demon raping her brutally, i cut his throat and then decided the only way the people of the village would get any peace was if i ended their suffering so I crept around the camp slicing everyone's throats until i couldn't find anymore alive, then I went home a scrubbed their blood from my body and never spoke of it to anyone."

Sesshoumaru sat there listening to Akihiko's story with unbelieving eyes, he knew what he spoke was the truth because he smelled the neko on the people of that tribe and he smelled the fluids on the little girl that he was speaking about.

"Naraku has gone to far this time, he has destroyed and damned to many souls. He must pay for what he has done." Sesshoumaru replied through gritted teeth, he was beyond angry that could have been his Rin if he hadn't found her when he did, dead or not some demons don't care.

Sesshoumaru looked to the door of the study when he smelt salt, he had forgot to put up the sound barrier and he was so engrossed he didn't realize Kagome was coming to speak to him.

He opened the door and pulled Kagome into his arms, where she sobbed harder. "I'm sorry my miko I forgot about the barrier, you shouldn't have had to hear that I'm so sorry." Sesshoumaru kept repeating until she calmed down enough to talk. They walked into the study where a wide eyed Akihiko was standing.

"Y...oo..ou heard everything didn't you Kagome?" If possible he paled even further when she nodded.

"I'm sorry Kagome I honestly didn't want you to hear that, that's why I didn't tell you in the first place. I thought it would be to much to you I'm so very sorry."

Kagome looked between both males and gave a slight nod. "I'll be alright but I need that barrier up we need to speak and I don't want anyone hearing what is to be said." Sesshoumaru gave a nod and put up the barrier and they all took a seat around Sesshoumaru's desk both males waiting for Kagome to speak.

"I have a plan that might help us both with allies and the defeat of Naraku." Kagome stopped and waited until she was sure she had their full attention.

"While we are out traveling for the two weeks we could stop by each territory and personally invite the lords and ladies to a mating ceremony for Sesshoumaru and myself."

"But why wouldn't we just send a messenger it's easier that way." replied Sesshoumaru. Kagome simply shook her head negatively.

"If we do this in person there's less of a chance for Naraku to know what were really doing and by only saying that it's because we're mating then Naraku won't know the real reason that were doing this is so that we can get allies under our concealment and then any plans he has would fail." Kagome waited for everything to sink in.

Sesshoumaru was the first to speak up, "So we invite them over with their entire family, which is usually done for a ceremony anyway and then after the mating ceremony we can sit the other Lords down and explain our plan of action against Naraku. That would work but don't you remember what your ancestors said about the fight with Naraku?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes they said I would need my full powers to defeat him, and yes they said we would fight him but they didn't say it was the final battle. We could do it this way or you Sesshoumaru could orb us to each territory right now and we could do the invitation now without Naraku knowing what's going on."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and thought long and hard on this, "would our plans for tonight be affected in any way if we did this now?" Kagome beamed a full smile at him. "of course not, nothing could keep me from completing our plans." Sesshoumaru nodded. "We will do this now, we might be gone two hours at best and that's if we don't have any problems along the way."

Kagome nodded and stood up, "I'm going to tell the children about our leaving but I'm going to tell them why and Akihiko I would need you to guard my pups while I'm away, I know you aren't a guard but the way you wanted to protect me from something that has already happened shows me how truly reliable you are." Sesshoumaru smirked and Akihiko looked like he had won a trophy.

"You really think that highly of me miko? Well if that's the case it's not to late for you to try out a Neko instead of Inu." Kagome laughed and Sesshoumaru growled loudly and his eyes flashed red.

"Do not forget your place neko." Akihiko chuckled. "I was only joking I know she's yours and I would never try and take her from you."

"Please be safe on your trip my Lord and my Lady." Akihiko replied in a bow. "One more thing when you guys see my father don't tell him about our discussion I don't want any pity from anyone not until I find out one way or another about my mate."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru both nodded in agreement that story was not theirs to tell, and honestly Kagome didn't think she could even whisper what she had learned to anyone ever.

Kagome made her way to the dojo to collect Shippou and then made her way to the Library to collect Rin after she them together she sat down and explained that her and Sesshoumaru would be gone for a couple of hours and they had to listen to Akihiko and no running off. Finally after making her way to Sesshoumaru they made there way outside. Once they were outside the gates Kagome whispered to Sesshoumaru, " Now that we're alone I wanted to let you know that on the return trip I'm going to strengthen your barrier with adding a bit of my blood, it won't purify anyone but if they are in leagues with Naraku they won't be able to enter and I will know about it because the barrier with be tied to me, it will allow me to sense the danger the same way I can sense the shards." Sesshoumaru nodded as he pulled Kagome close. "Were you wanting to go to the East first?" Kagome nodded and they were gone in a flash of light.

They entered the main cave about twenty minutes later and were greeted with the growling of the tribe. Kagome scoffed at the wolves. "Stop it you know who we are, go tell Koga that his sister has arrived." As soon as she spoke everyone quieted down and a few minutes later Koga came running in. As soon as Kagome seen him she burst in to tears and gave him a fierce hug. Normally this would bother Sesshoumaru but not today, not after what he learned.

"I'm so sorry about the pack Koga, why didn't you say anything? How many did we lose? Was Ayame one of them? Answer me damn it." Koga shook his head negatively, "You have to stop talking so I can answer you Kagome, Ayame is fine she was gave birth to healthy twin girls two days after the attack, we lost half the pack, and I came to tell you but Inuyasha said you betrayed him and left him to be a concubine for his brother."

Sesshoumaru had started growling as soon as he heard that half breed's name and he was all but snarling by time Koga finished speaking. Koga instinctively took a step towards Kagome, to protect her if necessary but the growls only kept getting louder.

Kagome couldn't believe what Inuyasha said but leave it to him to be a bastard to the end. When Sesshoumaru started to growl she noticed Koga moving in front of her she smiled and sighed to herself. Walking out from behind Koga and going to Sesshoumaru she started to nuzzle the underside of chin and place feather light kisses along his jaw line. Finally when Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome, she could see his beast and him were one and she loved when they were working as one.

Kagome turned her head to the right exposing the left side of her neck to him in submission, he looked at Koga and smirked at the foolish wolf.

**" My Mate NOT my concubine, MINE always MINE and only MINE**" they growled out together as one voice.

"I understand she's yours Lord Sesshoumaru I do not want her anymore she is my sister and a part of this pack, SHE gave me my mate, but you should have asked me first for permission to court her by demon law she is my sister and I am the only one that can give her to you."

Kagome nodded she had forgotten about this, he even came and told her that if she had any problems to come to them.

Sesshoumaru looked from Kagome to Koga and back again in disbelief, "You could have said something miko and I would asked before we made plans." Kagome looked down at her feet in silence.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama I didn't mean to offend you." Koga and Sesshoumaru looked at each and then back at Kagome.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?" Koga growled out

"Sesshoumaru-sama didn't do anything to me brother it was Inuyasha that did and Sesshoumaru-sama saved me and the pack, so don't blame him for my faults." Kagome replied still looking at the ground.

Koga shook his head, "Why didn't you come to me Kagome I could have protected you just as much as Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru growled and this time instead of calming him the miko stepped away from slightly confusing his beast.

**"What is wrong with mate?"**

_ "She thinks we are unhappy with her, and she has done something wrong but she hasn't."_ Sesshoumaru sighed.

**"Make her understand what we mean."**

_"I will try"_

**"No try, you will explain everything that we meant"**

_"Hnn"_

"Kagome I am not mad at you, I simply meant if you had told me then I would have asked permission to court you before we made plans that's all I meant. Please don't shy away from me, you are all I want and all I will ever need." Sesshoumaru spoke softly to her.

Kagomes head snapped up at the sound of her name coming from him. Crying she smiled and wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru. He growled a low soothing growl meant only for her.

"Koga Lord of the East, This Sesshoumaru Lord of the West asks for permission to court and then mate your sister?" Sesshoumaru finished and Koga smiled.

"No" Koga replied.

"What do you mean no, she is my intended, I will be the only one to make her happy, she is my soul mate and no one shall take her from me."

"Soul Mate huh, well I guess that changes everything then doesn't it? Well my answer is still no."

Sesshoumaru was seething in anger, how dare this cub think he could possibly stop him from taking his mate.

"Koga stop, you know he's going to kill you if you keep teasing him in this manner." Kagome stated while pointing a finger in his face." Koga smiled he knew he was pushing the demons buttons but he could only do this once in his life.

"Alright, you can mate my sister, on one condition. If you hurt her like Inuyasha did, I will hunt you down and kill you where you sleep."

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement he wouldn't expect anything less.

"Koga clapped his hands together, now down to business what brings you two here."

Kagome giggled and Sesshoumaru smirked. "Actually we came to invite you to our mating ceremony. Koga only laughed and shook his head.

"When are we needed there?" Kagome smiled and Sesshoumaru answered.

"Three days, and since it is a mating ceremony your whole pack may come but your wolves will have to sleep out in the barn."

"We must go we still have to go see the other lords." Koga nodded and with a quick hug he waved good-bye.

Next was the Southern Retainer they didn't have a current lord because the next one in line for the crown was still to young to take the crown.

"They landed in the court yard of the Southern Palace. One of the guards came running forward, "state your business here or leave."

"Tell Retainer Andre that the Western Lord is here with an important invitation." Sesshoumaru only had to wait a couple of minutes after the guard left and returned with Andre.

"Lord Sesshoumaru what can I do for you and your lovely companion?"

"Andre, I am here to officially invite you to our mating ceremony in three days, can you and your family make it there in time?"

He smiled and nodded, "I wouldn't miss you settling down for anything in the world pup."

Sesshoumaru growled at being a called a pup he hated that petty non-sense.

"Well we must go I will see you at the ceremony." Sesshoumaru bowed to Andre and pulled Kagome close to him again. In a flash of white they were off again.

They touched down inside the Northern Lord's front gate and waited he knew Isamu would be there momentarily.

Isamu came out and greeted Sesshoumaru, " Welcome to my home, Lord and Lady of the West."

"Is everything alright I notice my troublesome son isn't with you." Sesshoumaru shook his head and Kagome looked down at her feet.

"Everything is fine Isamu there's nothing to worry about, we came to invite you to our mating ceremony, you and you family of course, it is in three days will you attend?"

Isamu smiled and nodded, "I would be honored to be there." With a final bow Sesshoumaru and Kagome took off again finally making it home.

"We need to stop so I can activate the spell with my blood." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"The power place where I keep the barrier activated is in our chambers." He replied

"Well then it looks like I can do it before our mating takes place."

The children bounced up and down when their parents returned finally. Then it was off to bed and Kagome and Sesshoumaru made their way to their own chambers.

Sitting on the floor in the middle of a pentagram Sesshoumaru released some of his youki so that his finger tips were glowing green and then he took Kagomes sword and sliced his palm open allowing the blood and poison to mix and fall into a special made bowl.

Next Kagome had to create her miko purification powers and healing powers in one hand and she sliced her hand open as well pouring her mixture in to the bowl to mix with Sesshoumaru's. After that was done Sesshoumaru took his bloody and placed it in Kagomes, as their blood mixed they also drank from the contents in the bowl. Sesshoumaru had to drink half as did Kagome.

After they were finished they retired to there bed to allow the effects of the spell to work.

While they slept their souls were intertwining together by mixing Kagomes blood with his permanetly stopped his aging and also saves him from any purification powers. By Kagome taking in Sesshoumaru's blood she now had a better dose of the poison she would be able to create, and by intertwining their souls it would always give the other protection if their was ever a time the other wasn't there.

_"Until next time..._

Click Here  
to Review!

1. Decisions 2. Answers 3. Promises 4. Enough 5. Traveling 6. Training 7. Fates 8. Skills 9. Arrivals 10. Pleasing 11. Comfort 12. Ancestors 13. Binding

About UsContact UsSiteRulesSupporters

**INUYASHA** © Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan • Yomiuri TV • Sunrise 2000_  
No money is being made from the creation or viewing of content on this site, which is strictly for personal, non-commercial use, in accordance with the copyright._


	14. Protection

**Protection**

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update and I thank everyone for the great reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Kagome groaned and placed a hand on her head it felt like she had been ran over by truck a very large truck. Looking out the window she noticed it was still dark outside and remembered she still had to put her blood in Sesshoumaru's spell to make the barrier around the land stronger. Silently she turned over and looked at Sesshoumaru's face he seemed so peaceful when he was sleeping and then she noticed a small pink teardrop in the center of Sesshoumaru's cresent moon.

"Hmm...I'm sure that wasn't there before we fell asleep" Kagome whispered softly as she traced the cresent moon.

"What wasn't there before?" Sesshoumaru asked startling Kagome.

Kagome smiled and watched Sesshoumaru from under her bangs. "You have a small pink teardrop in your cresent moon i was thinking maybe it appeared because of the ceremony we preformed." Kagome replied.

"Hn...then i guess it's fair because you have a blue teardrop on your forehead and one blue stripe under each eye." Sesshoumaru replied.

Kagome gasped and jumped up looking in the mirror, "It doesn't look bad right? Is it going to bother you with a mate looking like me?" Kagome asked worriedly.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and stood up wrapping his arms around Kagome. "I think you look beautiful any way you look." Kagome sighed and smiled looking at Sesshoumaru in the mirror.

"Thank you that's sweet, and we still need to add my blood to your barrier." Sesshoumaru nooded and let go of Kagome walking over to what looked like a stand beside the bed but instead of pulling out a drawer he opened the top like you would a shoe box.

He looked back expecting Kagome to be by his side but she was still looking in the mirror, he smirked and shook his head walking back over to her.

"I said you looked beautiful already." He said while taking her hand and pulling her away from her own reflection.

Kagome blushed looking down at her feet. "Sorry i'm just not used to having marks on my own face."

"You better get used to it because when you change your form from one creature to another your features will change also." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Yes I know it's just a little different for me I guess, anyway what all do i need to do to add my protection with yours?" Kagome asked while looking down into the box. It was just a necklace, granted it was a beautifully made necklace but still it looked so simple.

Sesshoumaru picked up the necklace and dangled it infront of Kagome so she could get a closer look.

"My father created this necklace for my mother and they decided then that a good way to protect the land was to form a barrier so that anyone with ill intent couldn't enter but just in case someone wanted to sneak in and deactivate the barrier, they made it so the object looked normal and non expensive so that nobody would want to take it and also it gives the barrier a base form so to speak so that even when i'm not in these lands it's still up and protecting my lands and the people in it."

Kagome nodded in understanding she knew how it worked because she had done the same thing when she felt they needed protection from Inuyasha's anger.

"Ok so I know with mine in order for someone to be able to add or take anything away i would have to deactivate it first and then activate it again with that person is that what we do with yours or is yours different?" Kagome asked still looking at the necklace.

Sesshoumaru simply shook his head negatively, "All you have to do is form your reiki in your hand and then prick your finger and then drop a couple drops of blood on the stone of the necklace and it will reinforce the spell thats already in place."

Kagome nodded and did as she was told and watched as the stone turned bright pink and then turned back to the regular blue.

Sesshoumaru nodded and closed the lid as a pulse went through the air twice and then it stopped just as quickly as it started.

Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's stomach nuzzling the underside of his chin.

Sesshoumaru growled lowly and kissed Kagome's head and picked her up and carried her to the bed placing her in the middle and slowly climbing up the bed kissing her deeply before laying beside her on the bed.

"When are we going to ask the children about their changing?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome quietly.

"I thought we would wait until after our mating so that i can speak with the elders and find out how to do everything correctly the first time." Sesshoumaru nodded and then smirked to himself.

Turning over he slowly kissed his way up to Kagomes ear. "how about mating now."

Kagome moaned "Mmmmmmmmmm that sounds like a good idea."

_until next time..._


	15. Mating

_**~Thank you for all of you wonderful reviews i really appreciate it espically since this is the only story I've ever written before.~**_

_**This chapter has mature content it is a lemon if you dont like sexual chapters do not read this chapter you have been warned.**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha or any characters.**_

Sesshoumaru cupped Kagomes face with his left hand and slowly leaned forward to kiss her with all the passion and love he had kept secret for four years. He only smirked when he felt Kagome gasp from the feelings behind the kiss. Slowly Sesshoumaru placed kisses along kagomes neck only to stop just at the juncture between her neck and shoulder where he bit her softly causing kagome to moan out in pleasure. Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat at the sounds she was making and he frowned when Kagome jumped and started scooting away from him.

"Kagome where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked half growling. If she would have looked him in the eyes she would have seen he was close to losing control and he didn't want that he wanted to be here for this moment that he had waited for, but instead she kept her head down and Sesshoumaru wanted to howl in sorrow at the smell of fear and guilt rolling off of Kagome.

"I am sorry i didn't mean to disappoint you Sesshoumaru, I'll go and leave you to your thoughts." Kagome whispered moving to get off the bed.

Sesshoumaru growled and picked Kagome up and craddling her to his chest "I will not let you leave this Sesshoumaru, you have done nothing wrong my beast wanted to take over and I didnt want to be locked away from the one I love." Sesshoumaru whispered softly as to not scare Kagome more.

Kagome smiled looking up at Sesshoumaru and noticed that he and his beast were one and she would get to experience all of their combined love and not just one or the other.

"I'm sorry I should have known you wouldn't turn me away, I guess I'm just afraid of losing you and I really don't want that to happen, I love you too Sesshoumaru and I want more than anything to be your mate." Sesshoumaru did growl this time but in happiness.

Kagome kissed Sesshoumaru this time trying to show him she meant what she said she really did love him. Sesshoumaru stood kagome up untying her obi and as soon as he moved to open the kimono, Kagome stopped Sesshoumaru by placing her hands on top of his, questioning her reaction to this he looked at her only to find her looking at the floor again.

"Whats wrong Kagome do you not wish to mate with this Sesshoumaru?" he asked patiently.

"I do but could you let me put a tank top on I don't like my body and I'm afraid you won't either after you see it." Kagome whispered.

Sesshoumaru only shook his head, "I think I should be the one to decide if i like your body or not, please let me see you Kagome."

Slowly Sesshoumaru pulled Kagomes hands away from her kimono and he slowly opened it opened it only to be surprised at what he saw the scar was just so big and it went from one end to the other, his eyed widened a fraction as he realized she was treated extremelly horrible by his half brother oh he was gonna kill that half breed but first he would suffer of yes he would definitly suffer and then beg for death only to be denied.

"You are beautiful Kagome and this scar will not make me shy away from you i promise." Sesshoumaru said while he lifted her face so that she was looking in his eyes and could see the truth behind his feelings and words.

Once the kimono was gone he placed Kagome back on the bed and placed feather light kisses and a few nibbles along the way down her shoulder to her right breast slowly taking the nipple into his mouth. Kagome moaned low in her throat at the feeling of Sesshoumarus mouth on her it felt so good and she couldn't wait for more.

After spending enough time on the first breast Sesshoumaru made his way to the second one giving it the same treatment, while he was sucking and biting the nipple he was working Kagomes panites down so he could get to that wonderful heat of hers.

Finally they were off, he placed kisses down her stomach making his way between her legs, first he picked up the her right leg and kissed his way up her leg to her thigh and once that leg was on his shoulder he picked up the left leg and kissed his way up to her thigh and then slowly licked from the bottom all the way up to her clit slowly sucking it in his mouth a nibbling a little harder than he should have and he expected Kagome to cry out in pain but was surprised when she moaned loudly from the bite.

While licking and and biting he entered the first finger into her and smirked when she bucked trying to make him bite her again. Working his finger and biting her clit at the same time he felt Kagomes walls tighting around his finger so he added another one and received a another moan deciding to try something else he moved his other hand up to her breast and pinched and her nipple.

That's all Kagome could take she was coming and hard, moaning out Sesshoumarus name she came and she expected him to stop but he kept licking her until she was clean again, he had to be joking if he thought he was the only going to play.

"Mmmmm Sesshoumaru I would like to learn your body as well you can't be the only one giving pleasure." Kagome panted out.

Sesshoumaru stood up off the bed and removed his obi but before he could take anything else off kagome climbed up and opened his hoari biting his shoulder right off the bat, she reached for his hakamas but was stopped by his growl. Smiling up at Sesshoumaru she almost fell over at seeing the expression of tender love on his face. This time when she reached for his hakamas Sesshoumaru didn't stop her.

After removing the hakamas Kagome pulled Sesshoumaru on the bed and pushed him back to where he was lying down. Positioning herslf comfortably she licked the precum from Sesshoumarus shaft and then took the head fully into her mouth causing a gasp from Sesshoumaru. Taking as much as she could into her mouth she sucked and licked and while doing this she massaged his sensitive ball sack causing the most wonderful sounds from her soon to be mate.

Humming while she sucked and bobbed caused Sesshoumaru to almost loose control, yes they were one but damn this girl could suck.

"Kagome we can't take much more we need to be inside you." Sesshoumaru growled out as one.

Kagome stopped and moved up the bed to lay down beside Sesshoumaru, he quickly moved to lay on top of her positioning himself at her entrance.

"I am sorry Kagome this will hurt at first but the pain will recede." Sesshoumaru lowered his head to capture Kagomes mouth in a heated kiss as he slowly entered her giving her body time adjust to his size and finally when he reached her maidenhead he thrust forward quickly and he thought Kagome would scream from the pain but instead she bit his lip causing a small amount of his blood to enter her mouth.

He assumed she would spit it out but again was proven wrong she simply swallowed and licked her lips clean.

Finally moving a little at a time he had enough Kagome kept bucking her hips and he was trying so hard to let her body fully adjust but it wasn't working she wouldn't hold still. He pulled almost fully out of her and then slammed back in all the way to hilt he was buried so deep he afraid he hit her womb but he received a satisfied moan and that made him want to do it again.

Starting out a somewhat slow rhythm he started speeding up until he felt the tighting in Kagomes walls yes he knew his bitch would cum but if she thought this was the only round tonight she was sadly mistaken.

Finally Kagome came and hard and after a few more hard thrusts Sesshoumaru growled out his release biting the juncture of Kagomes neck taking her life force into himself.

Laying on top of Kagome, Sesshoumaru lapped at the mating mark healing it, placing kisses along her neck up to her mouth kissing her just as passionately as before.

Kagome sighed she was in heaven who knew sex could be so great. Secretly she hoped he would want another round but she could never say that out loud she'd be to embarrassed.

"That was amazing I didn't know something could feel so good." Kagome whispered softly.

Smirking Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome, and replied "that was nothing mate wait for the second round now that your body is used to me I can be rough." He almost laughed at the shocked expression on her face truly priceless.

Sesshoumaru groaned as the smell of Kagome's arousal hit his sensitive nose.

"You have to rest a little bit before we continue how about we go take a bath so your muscles can relax some." Sesshoumaru whispered huskily before picking Kagome up and walking to the indoor springs naked and still buried deep inside Kagome.

_until next time..._

_I really hoped u enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry if it wasn't as good as you were expecting..._


	16. Transformation

Sesshoumaru gently lowered himself and Kagome into the warm waters sighing in content when he sat back against the wall of the spring.

"Sesshoumaru why are you still inside me I thought when we finished mating it would end and we would get dressed?" Kagome asked quietly. Sesshoumaru nodded his head and kissed Kagome's forhead gently.

"We Inu knot after we mate to ensure the possibility of pupping our mates." Sesshoumaru replied. Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

"Where did you get that scar from Kagome and how come I didn't see it when we bathed each other before?" Asked Sesshoumaru gently.

"Inuyasha was trying to teach me indurance one day when Sango and Mirkou were gone he said I was to weak and he needed to train me. The reason you didn't see it was because I had a spell up to hide it from everyone but since we exchanged blood it allowed you to see it." He nodded while storing that information away for later.

"Kagome you still have to drink my blood and then when you change you have to mark me as your mate." Sesshoumaru said while cutting a small line on his neck where she would eventually mark him. Kagome nodded and latched on to the cut sucking his blood into her mouth trying not gag she quickly swallowed.

"Do you think we could bathe quickly today I'm not feeling so well and I would like to take a nap before meeting anyone today?" Kagome asked feeling a little sick.

They bathed and by time they were done Sesshoumaru had unknotted and slid from Kagome's warmth causing her to groan "I don't think I like that feeling very much."

Sesshoumaru only shook his head as he was climbing out to grab a towel for them to dry off. Once dry they both went back to their chambers and Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome waiting for sleep to claim him. Watching his mate while she slept he noticed markings were starting to appear on her forhead and her ears were changing as well, her hair became lighter and he noticed a couple different colors highlighting her hair what surprised him though was the two silver pieces like his own now framing her face. Her cheek bones became more defined and the mark upon her head was a golden star with different color tear drops at each point and one pink one in the center. She looked amazing he wondered silently what her eyes would look like when she awakened. Silently he slid out of bed as not to awaken her yet he had a feeling her transformation was not yet complete so he decided to go down and eat and check up on the children while he waited for her to wake up, maybe even get some paper work done. As soon as he was out the door he ran straight into two little bodies.

He smirked looking down at the two, "and where were you two going in such a rush surely you weren't running away from your studies and training again today?" Shippou and Rin both looked down at their feet and replied in unison "we're sorry father" as soon as the words left their mouth jaken came running around the corner, "come back here runts if Lord Sesshoumaru finds out you aren't studying it'll be my head and I rather like my head attached to my body." He stopped and threw himself at Sesshoumaru's feet "this lowly servant apologozes my lord I was trying to catch them really I was."

Sesshoumaru smirked and nodded once "it's alright Jaken I know it isn't your fault." He replied. Jaken looked up tongue tied never has his lord not punished him this was the first.

"Have you children eaten lunch?" They both shook their head negatively.

Sesshoumaru sighed "alright lets go to the dinning hall and eat."

Half way through their meal they heard a scream and Sesshoumaru was gone before anyone could even ask what was happening. He knew what was wrong but it didn't make it easier for him not to respond. He opened their chamber door to find Kagome looking in the mirror at herself. She turned to look at Sesshoumaru with horror written all over her face. "Look at me this is my true self, it isn't what I was expecting there are so many things different. My eyes are swirling colors what the hell they couldn't decide on a color so they keep moving and look at my boobs their to big my kimono's don't fit properly why did they have to be so big I was fine with mine they were the right size and look at my ass it was firm before now i..its rounder and firmer." Kagome cried out while throwing herself in Sesshoumaru's arms. He smirked he thought she looked beautiful. Her hair had finished changing. It was still black but now it had the silver infront and blue, green, red, gold, and purple highlights through her hair. The color of her eyes did swirl with color but the color kept changing to match the highlights in her hair. Pink stripes had shown up under the blue stripes almost reminding him of a warrior going into battle. Her breast did become bigger and her ass perfect for his hand. Her finger nails had grown to that of a yokai but each one had a color at the end. She was truly unique there would never be any questions about that. "I think you are beautiful my mate and that will never change. I love you for you that means human Kagome and even demon Kagome I will always be here for you and any time you need me to remind you of how much I love you I will gladly do so." Sesshoumaru whispered softly into Kagome's hair. Apparently it's what she needed to hear because she instantely stopped sobbing and looked up at him with those beautiful eyes.

Granted he was definetly going to have to get used to the chaning eye color but he had time lots and lots of time.

"What do you say we go down and finish eating lunch with the kids?" He asked softly.

Kagome nodded and before Seshsoumaru could go any further Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru and bit the juncture between his neck and shoulder marking him as her mate.

Sesshoumaru growled soflty and picked Kagome up wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You could have warned me mate do you know how much you turned me on and now I have to make this burning need go away before we go infront of the children."

Kagome giggled as she was placed gently on the bed who knew being mated would be this much fun.

Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome hard and passionately while shredding her Kimono and Kagome helped him to quickly dirobe she needed him in a bad way. Finally both naked Sesshoumaru slowly slid into Kagome until he was fully buried only to pull back out and slam back into her he was going to take her rough and she was going to like it.

He pulled out again this time flipping her over on her hands and knees and slamming back into her. Kagome moaned out his name as she released shredding the sheets with her new claws. Gripping her hips he slammed into her a couple more times before pulling out and releasing on the sheets.

Afterwards Kagome placed on a Kimono that was really snug but its all she could until more were made for her.

Pulling Sesshoumaru into a heated kiss Kagome finally ended the kiss when she needed air.

"Why did you pull out I thought you were determined to pup me?" Kagome asked watching Sesshoumaru get dressed.

"Yes but you need to eat and we need to get you fitted for more kimono's since yours are to small and if knotted in you again we would be here until after bed time." He replied while smirking at her blush.

Silently the two made their way to the dining hall. Kagome was a little nervous but Sesshoumaru knew the kids would love her appearance just as he did. They opened the doors and the only thing that was heard was a gasp.

_Until next time…._


End file.
